


Pokephiliacs Anonymous

by CosmicKrys



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Kinks, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicKrys/pseuds/CosmicKrys
Summary: With Pokephilia being illegal in most regions, many trainers and civilians alike seek a safe haven to connect with others while also offering each other advice in finding their Pokemon mates.And one woman decided to create such a haven.Pokephiliacs Anonymous is a forum specifically made for such people seeking support and refuge from the judgmental world. And inside is various pieces of advice, guides and tips for new and clueless lovers alike.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 113





	1. Logging In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this has been done before but I've been wanting to get back into writing Pokemon fics again and I need to get my muse back.
> 
> This is different than what I usually write, but I've had a lot of things swimming through my head that I had to write it out. And for this fic in particular, I'll be implementing my own headcanons for certain Pokemon and specific types. Feel free to request anything below, and I'll try to fulfill it best I can.
> 
> [EDIT] Fixed up the summary and the title.

**Hello [user], and welcome to Pokephiliacs Anonymous!**

\- - -

Hey there! ShamelessPokephiliac here - I decided to create this forum for the decent folk in the community who are looking for guides, tips or just talk with other members of the community who aren’t...you know, gross. You know who you are.

For those who are new here, this forum in particular is something of a casual hangout for trainers and non-trainers who want and/or seek an actual romantic relationship with their Pokemon. Here, we offer advice, guides and tips for any newcomers of the community who are lost and don’t want to be shamed for seeking a nonhuman mate. While Pokephilia _is_ still technically a taboo and illegal in most regions, there are folks like us in inner circles like us who still practice it. After all, back in ancient times, we humans and Pokemon were once considered the be one and the same, and we had Pokemon husbands and wives before we evolved into what we are today. A lot of us never really forgotten our roots, and society will not stop us from being true to ourselves!

That being said, there are some ground rules everyone has to abide by:

  * Firstly, and I can’t stress this enough, no kinkshaming. Everyone has the right to be into whatever gets them aroused. It’s only when the fetishes get too extreme where it causes physical and psychological harm to you and your partner where we have to draw the line. Please be careful out there, people.
  * Secondly, this forum is meant to be a _safe and welcoming community_ for people. This especially applies for anyone in the LGBT+ community. Any member harassing or trolling another member for whatever reason will be permanently banned. No exceptions. In such, the option to post anonymously will be permanently disabled, the exception only being when I answer questions for those not wanting to be outed publicly yet.
  * And finally, this forum is for the people searching for proper mates. I.e. a husband, wife or life partner in their Pokemon. This forum is NOT for people looking for a cheap fuck to live out their fantasy with their Pokemon waifu. They’ve suffered enough - stick to porn and body pillows for the love of Arceus. Anyone caught trying to scheme ways of the sort will be immediately banned. However, that isn’t to say that we don’t support breeders, because we do. But this forum isn’t exactly for that kind of thing. We _are_ partnered with a breeder forum if you’re looking for a career in the field itself, so I’ll put a link below to that forum if anyone’s interested.



Anyway, the forum’s still technically under construction given it’s just me who’s going to be monitoring the place until I can find some reliable mods to help out. But until then, please feel free to post anything or ask questions if you have any! I’ll do my best to answer them.


	2. Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forum admin answers a few questions for some curious newcomers.

So I noticed a few people asking to introduce myself. Originally I was going to wait, but I have some downtime in between finishing the forum, so why not?

Anyway, hello. You may know me by my username ShamelessPokephiliac, but you can just call me Shameless. As you all know, I’m the creator and admin of the forum. I have Pokemon, but I am in no shape or form an official trainer. I mean, I technically am given I have a license and all, but I have no interest in battling or participating in any of the League challenges. When I’m not being a hermit, I’ll travel for a bit then return home. Yes, my life is so exciting I know. Oh, and I was a Unova native before moving to Galar back when I was still a tween. Not going to disclose which town I live in, however.

Another question people have been asking me is if I have a full team of six Pokemon, or just one partner Pokemon, or if I actually am in a romantic relationship with any of them.

The answer is simply yes and no. I don’t have a full team of six - I only have two Pokemon with me at all times, which are my Lucario and Toxtricity, and I am indeed in a relationship with them. Won’t give out too many details unless, you know, if I’m asked to. Don’t want to disclose too much info at once.

With that out of the way for now, I’ll get to the main thing I’ve been asked since this forum’s been open:

**Q: I’m a/not a virgin but I’m new to the Pokephilia thing, which Pokemon would you recommend to be my mate?**

I can’t really give a proper recommendation since certain people have certain tastes, and certain Pokemon or types may not be compatible with you. But I can tell you this; regardless of being a virgin or not, and if you’re really genuine about this, please, PLEASE seek a mate in your starter. And I don’t mean the regional starters; Any Pokemon qualifies as a starter if it’s the first Pokemon you’ve ever received/caught. For example, my Toxtricity is my starter, and we’ve been together ever since I arrived here in Galar. He hasn’t left my side yet.

That being said, I recommend starters for the sole fact that they’ll be easier to bond with, and the most loyal to you at the end of the day. And there’s a high chance that your starter has been harboring romantic feelings towards you, but it tends to be more subdued when they’re fully evolved. But that’s just generalizing - like humans, each Pokemon are unique and they all have their distinct personalities. Some may be more blatant with their feelings through their entire life while others may not, and some may be a mixture of the two. The most important thing is to make sure that, if you do have feelings for your starter, that they feel the same way. Consent is a universal thing, people.

**Q: I’ve always had an attraction towards this Pokemon - should I go catch one and build a relationship with them?**

This is a bit of a mixed bag, so I’ll just be honest.

While I don’t necessarily recommend doing this, you can certainly try. All I can tell you is to be careful. For reasons you may not be aware of.

Before you decide to do this, consider your starter’s feelings first. A lot of trainers make the mistake of not taking their starter into consideration when catching other Pokemon, especially one they want to be their mate, and this can have some consequences. Your starter’s feelings will certainly be hurt first and foremost; More often than not, your starter has romantic feelings towards you that you’re not aware of, and you going out to catch another Pokemon to engage in a romantic relationship will affect them on an emotional and psychological level that will not only alter their relationship with you, but their performance in battle. Communication is key - talk to them first. Try to get a read on how they behave around you. If you feel they have a crush on you, there’s a high chance you’re right. And if they do, hold off on catching another Pokemon to mate with. You’ll need to let them know how you feel towards them, whether its romantic or platonic. Even if you don’t feel the same for them as they do for you, it’s better to let them know ahead of time and let them cope with a broken heart in a healthy manner. Or else you’ll end up with a Pokemon who’s under the impression they’re being replaced, or that they’re not good enough for you. 

You all read the recent news story of a trainer going missing only to be found a week later because his Haxorus kidnapped and held him captive? A lot of the details were omitted from it, most of which were written in the article, but that trainer’s Haxorus did what she did because her trainer wanted another Pokemon as his mate, despite Haxorus being his starter for years now. Guy’s fine, but if you don’t want your starter turning into the yandere ex-girlfriend straight from Hell on you, then heed my advice.

The other reason is that wild Pokemon aren’t that easy to bond with upon capture. Some may be easier with others, but it’s a bit of a stretch regardless. Wild Pokemon aren’t that quick to accept you as their trainer right off the bat, as many of you may and should know. This especially applies for us who practice Pokephillia, and exactly why I implore you all to exercise extreme caution when catching wild Pokemon. If they catch even just a hint of arousal on you that’s directed towards them, you can bet your ass they’re going to take advantage of it. Keep them in their Pokeballs if you plan to bathe anywhere in the wild, because they’ll leap at your moment of vulnerability and use you as their toy until they’re completely sated as payback for the capture. Consent be damned. I cannot tell you how many trainers learned this lesson the hard way after getting assaulted by a new capture.

Treat them as you would another human being; don’t be too fast to develop a romantic relationship right out the gate. Start slow. Become friends with them first and continue on from there. If they don’t feel the same for you, then move on; don’t force yourself on them. You know, if you value your parts and your life.

One more thing; a wild Pokemon that shows interest in you even before the capture is your best bet as far as building a relationship with. It’s a lot safer than trying with one that has little to no interest or is trying to slit your throat in your sleep. If the latter is happening that you may want to consider releasing that Pokemon before...you know. Something happens.

But that’s just me. You do you.


	3. Genderless Pokemon

Just came back from a small travelling trip with my babies, so I apologize about the inactivity! But wow. A lot of members joined in my absence. Was not...expecting that, if I’m honest. Regardless, hello, and welcome! Hope you all read the introductory posts before going any further.

Now to address the Copperajah in the room, I see a few of you have been posting a few questions. I’ll get to them momentarily! And for the sake of privacy, because I know a lot of us have to stay on the DL for these practices, I’ll keep people anonymous unless told otherwise.

**Q.**  
**I'd love to know your take on genderless Pokemon. Like if someone raised a Metagross from a Beldum and they got really close. Metagross breed in the wild, but no one seems to know how.**

Hoo boy.

I’m going to openly admit that I’m also on that same boat, because genderless Pokemon are interesting as far as breeding go. I don’t have all the answers, but I’ve studied a lot of Pokemon thoroughly to understand them enough. Hopefully this info can shed some light on that.

Many professors and researchers alike are in a debate in regards to if genderless Pokemon can breed or not. Even professional [Pokemon] breeders can attest that even they’re not sure how they can produce offspring. Obviously they can’t observe them - many attempts to observe breeding between genderless Pokemon have failed due to the fact Pokemon have an acute sense of being watch/observed. Even cameras won’t work, and they’d simply wouldn’t breed. Professors have tried inputting their own theories on the matter via the Pokedex, but nothing concrete has ever been proven. 

What I’ll be adding is my own personal theory from what I’ve _seen_ personally, so only take it with a grain of salt.

In certain cases for genderless Pokemon, i.e. the Porygon, Ditto, Magnemite and in this case Beldum lines, they don’t breed. They reproduce via mitosis.

As you all know, mitosis is a phase in the cell cycle when replicated chromosomes are separated into two new nuclei. Or more simply, cell division with the DNA of a living creature. Obviously the process is more complex if we get right into the fundamentals of reproduction, but in this instance, it’s a little simpler. 

Porygon, Porygon2 and Porygon-Z are unable to breed due to being man made creatures. Their biology is best compared to that of a computer more than anything (and why it’s classified as a Normal type instead of Digital is beyond me), and as you know, computers can’t breed. They’re made. And as you all know, more Porygon can only be made instead of bred, and special bio engineers are in charge of creating more. Many of which were released into the wild in hopes that they could integrate with nature instead of being stuck in labs. 

Recent studies have shown that, while Porygon can easily survive in the wilds without worrying about food, shelter or predators, many would still migrate back to large cities and facilities regardless, and some have made their homes in abandoned power plants and laboratories. Further observations have also yielded that Porygon are able to reproduce...but not through breeding. 

An assistant professor published a detailed paper on how she discovered that Porygon, having retained every memory - including the process of their creation - pass it on to other Porygon when they feel the need to create another. They’re released through a series of complicated signals that humans and most Pokemon cannot see or hear, and through the cooperation of Porygon2 and Porygon-Z, they would repair and use computers to replicate the same coding and create another Porygon.

The Magnemite line is somewhat similar. When a Magneton “dies,” i.e. ceases to function or is destroyed in battle, and a piece of the trio is still intact, it will reanimate into a Magnemite and simply repeat its life cycle. Whether or not if it retains memories of its former life or inherited the other two Magnemite from its former form is still unknown. It’s also unknown if Magnezone follows the same process; Some theorized that after a Magnezone dies, a piece of it would eventually detach and start over as a Magnemite, but that has yet to be proven. So far, it’s only Magneton that is able to do this.

Ditto couldn’t be anymore self-explanatory. Two Ditto would simply share one of multiple of their cells and create a third Ditto. Sometimes a Ditto would perform mitosis by itself and just split into another Ditto on its own. How it manages to do that has yet to be determined.

Now, the Beldum line is a little more fortunate given they have Psychic as a secondary type. Metagross is said to just be four Beldum or a two Metang fusion with four brains piloting a single body. Metagross also can live for a very, very long time, with the longest living Metagross being documented as over 500 years old. Still, they’re not immortal by any means, and the older a Metagross is, the faster their brains begin to deteriorate. A Metagross only fully “dies” when all four brains die, or are unable to function. Fossilized Metagross remains have been often found with one or more of their limbs missing, sometimes all four with with the center unit remaining. With that being said, here’s my theory on the matter:

I don’t believe all four brains die in a Metagross when it reaches the end of its life cycle. They’re intelligent, far more intelligent than we may realize; If the other three brains are aware that they are approaching their death, they will simply find a quiet spot to pass on undisturbed. But inside its body, the other three brains are passing on their knowledge and remaining strength to the final, least ailing brain so that they may live on. Once the other brains cease to function, the remaining brain - while still inside of one of the legs - will detach itself from the main body and will begin its life anew as a newborn Beldum, and the cycle repeats.

With all that being said, the bottom line is that Metagross doesn’t breed to reproduce. It simply creates more Beldum through another method of mitosis. So that means no genitals on this guy. Which also means you can’t exactly fuck it either.

But you’re in luck! Metagross is a dual type of Steel and Psychic, and despite being genderless, they still retain a common desire both Pokemon and humans alike share: The desire to feel pleasure. But how can a creature with no genitals get off? Well, the answer to that is quite simple.

Toys. And you’ll have to be the one on the receiving end - no penetrating for this one.

Psychic types are known to manipulate others’ minds in a variety of ways, including their own. Obviously Metagross can use its psychokinetic powers to take control of the toy(s) in question and go to town on you. It also has another trick of linking up their mind with that of their trainer, specifically interlinking to the part of your brain responsible for responding to stimuli from sexual intercourse. Whatever you feel, they will also feel it. They’ll get to experience the sensations and pleasures of sex despite physically being unable to.

Psychic types are amazing, aren’t they?

So long story short, Metagross is physically incapable of breeding through traditional means. If you want to engage in a relationship with your Metagross despite this handicap, start looking into and investing in toys for them to use on you, and let them interlink their mind to yours so they can also experience sexual pleasure. And they’ll _have_ to be the ones penetrating.

What I stated in my previous post still stands, obviously; Exercise consent and communication first before you start getting handsy with your partners if you decide to heed my advice.

Also, I apologize for the lengthy post; I love studying Pokemon in my off-time and I end up writing full papers before I even realize it. They’re just...amazing creatures, y’know?

Anyway, hope that helped! Of course, it wouldn’t hurt to do your own research as well. The forum is just a passion project of mine to assist folks looking for proper advice without being shamed for practicing Pokephillia. It’s...kinda why I had to move away from Unova myself.

Okay, I’m signing off because it’s after 2am and I know I’m going to regret staying up to write this post tomorrow morning.


	4. Inteleon

Did you guys know that college sucks? Really glad I’m not a full time student, I swear I would have been dead by now. Once I’m done with this course, I’m just going to go back to normal travelling.

Anyway, questions. You have them, I’m here to answer them.

 ** Q.  
** **My starter was a Sobble, and I have deep feelings for him ... and now he's evolved into Inteleon I think he feels the same. Or at least he's flirting.**

**But I'm a trans guy (ftm) and although I would love to softly kiss his face like when he was still a baby, I feel really weird about it because of the taboo, my dysphoria, and the possibility of eventually being ... more dysphoric, if that ends up happening.**

**Do you have any suggestions? Any way to know how to deal with this? Normally he comforts me when I get dysphoric or have a panic attack but now my brain can't stop picturing him trying to use me and treat me like a woman, even though I’m not one, like my exes did.**

**Thank you in advance <3**

Let me be the one to reassure you that it’s highly plausible that your Inteleon feels the same. Like you, he’s only holding back due to the taboo, and most likely want to hear it from you first before making his move.

Let’s also clear some stigmas regarding the Sobble line while we’re here. Namely with Inteleon.

While it’s common behavior for Inteleon to be naturally charismatic, suave and a shameless flirt most of the time, what people fail to realize is that they’re stereotyping the line due to the popularity of the spy trope. Remember, it’s _Inteleon_ that inspired the trope itself more than a century ago, but it’s us humans that inserted the misogyny and sexism on the very same trope. So, of course, people are going to believe that all Inteleon are like the Pokemon version of James Bond or Austin Powers, regardless of their gender.

And let me tell you, people have it backwards. All of those stigmas and stereotypes are false and are only put on the line due to the popularity of the genre.

As I’ve stated in a previous post, Pokemon do not care if you’re male, female, trans or nonbinary. This applies to _all_ Pokemon. Meaning your Inteleon doesn’t care that you’re a trans male - he loves you for _you,_ not your gender.

Let’s take a look at the Sobble line as a whole for a moment. The line itself is reclusive by nature, but for reasons a lot of people often overlook. Because of its anxiousness and fear of predators, Sobble are often scavengers and herbivores and will often hide to protect itself. Drizzile, on the other hand, while still reclusive, has gained a little more confidence and sets up lures and traps to capture prey. They’re fully capable of hunting down prey, but would much rather let the prey come to them. And then there’s Inteleon, who are apex hunters and damn good at it. They’re called the snipers of the wild for good reason.

Now what does all of this have to do with your predicament? Simple. Sobble, Drizzile and Inteleon have one thing in common that defines their line as a whole.

Their abilities of observation.

Sobble are always on watch for potential threats and carefully observe other creatures in the vicinity. This is also how they distinguish which human is more approachable when being lined up for rookie trainers. Drizzile observes prey and memorize their favorite forage locations and daily routines in order to lure prey to their dens just to be incapacitated by one of their water balloons. And then there’s Inteleon who are the kings and queens of observation. They tail their prey and take in every last detail of their target, regardless of how miniscule it is and memorizes it before they take advantage of their target’s moment of vulnerability and take the killing shot.

This especially applies to any of the species’ line being owned by trainers.

From the moment you obtain them as a Sobble, they’re always watching you during every waking hour. Even when you least expect it. Drizzle take advantage of their seemingly laid back behaviors to just watch what you do on your day to day, memorizing everything you do and how you do it. Inteleon are always keeping watch; you’re their trainer. You raised them, loved them and nurtured them even when they were still a frightened Sobble up until now. They want to know every little thing about you; your favorite color, your favorite food, what time you go to bed at night, what time you wake up in the morning, which brand of coffee and coffee creamer you like the most, which article of clothing you wear more compared to others, which apps you browse on your phone and how many seconds, minutes and hours you spend on each app.... _Everything._

This means that your Inteleon likely already knows how you feel, and likely feels the same way. If he’s been with you during your time with your exes, then he’s been watching how you interacted with your past partners, saw how and why it didn’t work between you and them, and memorized it. He already knows you’re trans and don’t want to be treated as a woman. He helps you through your dysphoria episodes and panic attacks because he’s watched you have them before and knows what to do and how to do it to get you through them. And he most likely misses those soft kisses you gave him growing up, but like you, is fully aware of the taboo and isn’t sure if it would be okay to ask for them. He’s likely afraid he’d offend you in some way if he did, or if you’d be disgusted in kissing him at all. His flirting is his way of sending signals, testing the waters and watching how you respond to them. He’s your starter, and I automatically know that he genuinely adores and loves you for _who_ you are. Not _what_ you are or what you have in your pants.

My advice? Just take a moment of the day and just...sit and talk with your Inteleon. This is why I heavily emphasize communication when pursuing relationships with your Pokemon; No need to sugar coat anything, talk to him as you would another human being. Let him know how you feel, express your worries and fears and how you feel about him. He’ll listen to every word. You never know - Inteleon may be super gay and you just haven’t realized it yet. And honestly? A partner who helps you through your dysphoria, panic attacks and automatically knows how you want to be referred to and treated as far as gender go? You’ve found a diamond in the rough, my friend. Never let Inteleon go, because he’ll be loyal to you until the day you die. 

Speaking of which, if all goes well after your talk, then be prepared to live out a romance many women who binge watch Lifetime romance movies would be jealous of.

Breakfast in bed, unexpected gifts, hugs all the time, lavish dates, hand holding...yes, even in public. You’re going to be wooed and swept off your feet every day, especially since, well...he _knows_ you. He knows all of your likes and dislikes, so he’ll know how to make you blush or how to turn you into a flustered puddle.

Now for the main attraction: You’re probably wondering how sex is going to be with your Inteleon. Well...here’s the thing. Inteleon don’t have sex. They make love. They’re the masters of seduction and foreplay, and can and will take advantage of their knowledge about you they’ve gathered from being around you for so long. He’ll know what makes you tick...especially in the bedroom. He’ll start slow, with tender kisses along your shoulder and neck while you feel his fingers roam under your shirt and pants. Methodically stripping you of your clothes before you find yourself on your back and your legs over his shoulders.

Also, fun fact! Did you know that Inteleon are power tops? I know they look like a twink, but remember, they’re predators; They have dom energy and know exactly how to use it. Of course, if there’s ever a moment where you want to be the one on top, let him know ahead of time. Again, communication is key.

With all of that in mind, know that you’ll gain a loyal mate. He’ll take care of you and will lay his life on the line if it meant protecting yours. And he won’t hesitate to snipe a fool or two if anyone makes you uncomfortable or upset. Doesn’t matter who they are, you do NOT make his beloved sad in any way, shape or form. If you want to make it official, I recommend giving him a Mystic Water. They’re prized by the species and he’d see it as a marriage proposal. It’ll also be the one time you’d see an Inteleon shed a tear.

Also, if it’s not too much trouble, mind keeping us updated? I really hope you two make it official, you sound like such a cute couple! Up to you, obviously. If not, we respect your privacy regardless.

Anyway, I hope that helps! If you have any more questions or inquiries, feel free to ask!


	5. Scrafty

** Q.  
** **Help! I'm sexually and romantically attracted to a barely four foot tall lizard who wears baggy pants.**

Scrafty, eh? You have good taste, friend.

I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you must be attracted to a Scrafty that’s already with you. If so, I’ll do my best to help. If not, read this first before you go out, catch one and try to woo them.

I know you may have heard a lot of stigmas and stereotypes surrounding the Pokemon itself, namely that it’s mostly just a heartless thug where gangs of them ambush unsuspecting trainers if they’re not careful. It’s why they’re popular with a lot of teenage and adult delinquents and even a lot of bad teams and gangs. But while it’s true that Scrafty _do_ have an aggressive temperament, this is only because they’re territorial.

When a Scrafty finds a nest or plot of territory, they claim it and will live out their entire lives in that same territory with the rest of their pack. Pack leaders even take exceptional care of their family, friends and territory and will protect them all with their lives. Of course, this extends to their trainers as well.

Fun fact: Did you know that modern day gangs based their hierarchy of off Scrafty packs? As you know, the leader of a pack is established based on the size of the crest; The larger the crest, the more respected it is amongst its peers. Rival pack leaders fight each other through a series of headbuts and kicks. A fight over territory is usually a fight to the death, especially if another wild Scrafty is looking to take over another’s territory. The current leader refuses to lose their family, friends and land to some outside punk and will lay down their life to protect their empire. 

So what does this mean for you? Well, if you’ve raised a Scrafty from a Scraggy, you’re in luck; that pack mentality carries over even while in the care of a trainer. They’ll consider you and your other Pokemon (if you have any) as other members and will care for and protect you all the same. It’s also very unwise to go out and catch a wild Scrafty if your intentions are simply to become mates with it. Oftentimes you may come across a wild Scrafty and think they’re not a part of a pack, when in reality you may have actually found a pack member or leader in the middle of foraging. If you capture them, you’re taking them away from their family and friends, and it’s often why some newly caught Scrafty refuse to follow a trainer’s orders. It’s not because they’re being a delinquent, it’s because you took them away from their home and family. There _are_ wild Scrafty that aren’t part of packs, however, but they’re usually young ones looking for a territory to settle down in and build their own pack, or an exiled former pack member. These types of Scrafty are the better option if you’re looking to catch a wild one, since they’re already looking for a home. An exiled Scrafty may need some extra attention, as it’s very likely they may have been scorned by their pack shortly before being kicked out. They’re going to be shut off emotionally, and unless you’re willing to put in the time to nurture them, I’d say pass on this one.

If you still want to catch a wild one, tail it for a while and see if it returns to a nest that’s already occupied with a pack of other Scrafty and Scraggy. If not, then go for it. If so, leave them be. You’re better off finding a Scraggy since they’re already wandering from their nests to prove themselves as independent. Plus, they’ll be easier to bond with as you travel with them until they evolve.

Now, as a partner, I can best describe Scrafty as a husband or wife. Not the stereotypical domesticated kind we humans are so used to seeing, but a proper partner that takes care of you. Out in the wilds and need to set up camp? Scrafty already has it covered and found a nice roomy cave for you all to spend the night in. Sick with the cold or flu? Great news! Scrafty went out and found some medicinal herbs and honey to help soothe it. Need food but low on funds? Scrafty will forage and hunt for a variety of tasty morsels for you to fill your belly with. Just make sure you’re out in the wilds when that happens, because they will not hesitate to steal food from a vendor if it means ensuring you won’t go hungry. Anything for their mate, after all!

There is one thing you have to be cautious about, however; If you let yourself get too comfortable and allow Scrafty to continuously care for you, then they’ll begin to believe that _they’re_ the alpha of your group and will begin to assert themselves as the leader. Obviously Scrafty isn’t going to go around bullying you and your Pokemon to assert dominance outright, but you may start to notice that your Pokemon would start answering to them rather than you, as they’ve been calling the shots for a while but you haven’t noticed until, let’s say, you get into a battle and your Pokemon suddenly stop listening to you. Instead of looking to you for a strategy, they’ll look to Scrafty, and will start taking orders from them instead. Or let’s say you made a pit stop in a city and you want to stock up on supplies; you take the usual Potions and status healing items and what have you, but Scrafty would start putting some of the items back while keeping others. If you ask them why, they will likely say something along the lines of “we have enough Oran and Sitrus berries and Revival Herbs, getting all this extra junk is just a waste!” 

Many people would mistake this as Scrafty trying to take over and dominate every aspect of your life, but in reality, they’re just looking out for your best interest and the interest of the rest of the pack. They don’t want you spending too much money on items when you already have other items that do the same thing, and that money could go towards other necessities such as food or more camping supplies.

Another fun fact: Did you know that Scrafty _love_ teaching younger Pokemon battle tactics and moves? Being predators, Scrafty know how to fight other creatures, even those larger than themselves. They likely would have started teaching your other Pokemon various battle strategies that may work better than your current ones, or teach them moves that give them an advantage or two over opponents they had trouble with prior. This would also explain why your Pokemon would start looking to your Scrafty for a battle plan, because they were mentoring your other Pokemon when you weren’t paying attention. Again, this isn’t an act of usurping you by any means. Scrafty is just taking their role as leader and ensuring the rest of the pack is able to survive through another battle.

You’ll need to assert that _you’re_ the leader of the pack fairly early to ensure this doesn’t happen, or else they’ll be some power struggles going on in your group. And I don’t mean yelling and being aggressive to assert yourself, just talk with Scrafty sometime during the day and let them know that _you’re_ the one taking care of them, and while you appreciate what they’ve done, it’s not their job. It’s yours. To further assert this, start taking care of them more. Buy and prepare their favorite foods, set up shelters ahead of time, personally tend to them when they’re injured, things of that nature. That will seal the fact you’re the leader because, for Scrafty, actions speak louder than words.

This is exactly why I heavily emphasize communication in each of these posts. People often get the wrong idea and will resort to more extreme lengths of asserting themselves. This will not only leave your Pokemon confused as fuck, but they’ll start to wonder if you really do love them and they’ll stop listening to you and will start acting out. Pokemon are more than just creatures with these amazing powers and abilities, they’re living creatures with the same emotions and feelings we have. Talk to them as you would another person, not as a dumb animal.

Now as a lover, again, you’ll be getting a husband/wife. With a higher libido. 

Dark types in general usually have a higher libido since their breeding cycles are more frequent as opposed to other types, just under being tied with Bug types. So be prepared for times when they start grabbing at your breasts, ass or crotch wanting a quickie when you least expect it. And be mindful about being nude around them, because that’ll just amplify their need to fuck their mate then and there. Privacy be damned. If you’re out in the wilds and have a camp set up or in the privacy of a hotel room or your own home, then go nuts. Just...minimize the noise, if you can. And you’re going to be sore afterwards.

Don’t forget that Scrafty is part Fighting type as well, so their size won’t hinder their performance even in the slightest. There’s a reason why one of their kicks can easily and completely shatter Conkelder’s concrete pillars. They’re four feet of pure muscle and they have the strength to back it up. You may be the alpha any other time, but in the bedroom? Scrafty’s the alpha. All. The. Time. Doesn’t matter if you’re male, female, trans or nonbinary, nor does it matter if Scrafty is male or female, they’re going to be the one on top. And if you try to say or do otherwise, well...you’re going to be pinned down with your legs over their shoulders or with your ass up to the heavens until you concede and start calling them the alpha by name. Or daddy. Usually the latter.

Don’t ask me how I know that. 

Just know I had a roommate with a Scrafty. 

I didn’t get a lot of sleep during those times.

Scrafty usually tend to be kinky little fuckers as well. They’ll _always_ find your little stash of toys or instruments of pleasure no matter where you hide them. And will never be afraid to surprise you in the middle of doing the deed with one of your playthings. If you have anything bondage related...you’d probably wanna, y’know, put that stuff up in a storage unit or something until you’re comfortable enough to use them with your partner. Unless you are, then by all means, go right ahead. Just set up a safe word ahead of time; Scrafty like to be a bit rough, so you’re going to have a ton of hickeys along your neck and shoulders and everywhere else on your body. May want to reconsider wearing that tank top or a pair of shorts if you don’t want to explain to your friends and family how and where you got those.

Despite their dominance and roughness in the bedroom, they’re also huge cuddlebugs and love tending to you in the afterglow, so never wonder if your Scrafty is just using you for sex. For each hickey you’ll get a tender kiss as if they’re saying “sorry for being so rough before, but I love you.” Until the soreness recedes, they’re going to cling to you and be very affectionate, even more so when you’re able to walk again.

As long as you utilize this guide, you’ll be just fine. Do let me know if I managed to help you at any!


	6. Salazzle

**Q.  
** **Do Salazzle pheromones work on humans?**

Depends on the pheromones. Regardless, the blunt answer is yes.

If you’re asking if their pheromones are like a gaseous aphrodisiac, the answer is a _hard_ no.

Do not get me started on the countless stigmas and stereotypes surrounding Salazzle because oho boy. So many people are so misinformed about this Pokemon that it’d be hilarious if it didn’t cause countless of horny trainers to be admitted into hospitals to get treatments for toxic affliction and burns in embarrassing places. I blame the Pokedex for being so vague.

Let’s get one thing out of the way; the “reverse harems” of Salandit that Salazzle have aren’t a horde of her fucktoys, they’re her own brood, or children. Salandit and Salazzle colonies have a very similar hierarchy to that of Beedrill and Combee hives, with a Salazzle queen surrounded by drones and workers that usually consist of her own kids, giving orders out through pheromones. The only time a queen attracts an outside male is when the breeding cycle is at its peak, and by this time her kids would have all left the nest to start their own colonies or join one. The hordes of male Salandit that are attracted to her pheromones are well aware she’s looking to produce another brood, and the male who succeeds is given a free spot in the colony as long as they help maintain the colony’s upkeep along with raising the newborns. And no, this doesn’t mean that there’s a huge orgy between the two species until the queen eventually becomes pregnant. Porn doesn’t apply to real life.

Salazzle herself chooses which male she wants to be impregnated by, and even then she’ll harshly reject any other male she doesn’t want to mate with. This is where the harsh fiery slaps from the Pokedex come from.

This process can last for days, or even weeks at a time, and unworthy males will usually leave the current Salazzle and look for another if they feel it’s taking too long. Only the most loyal Salandit is chosen to mate with the queen, with the remaining males becoming her drones until her eggs hatch. Because of this, Salazzle mate for life. Despite this, other male Salandit are still attracted to Salazzle’s pheromones, even when the breeding cycle has ended. If another male tries to woo the current queen, her mate will fight him off and defend the colony with his life. He’s loyal to his queen, his children, and more importantly, his wife. If the male fails and the outside male succeeds, that doesn’t mean that he automatically gets the queen, as she herself will very personally tell the other male the fuck off. This usually ends with her killing the opposing male. Studies have shown that Salazzle will also mourn their fallen mates and will refuse to mate with another male up until the end of their life cycle. They’ll live out their lives in solitude and will attack any male that comes sniffing around following her pheromone trail. They’re hurting and don’t want to be bothered by anyone, let alone another horny male.

So what does this mean for you? Well. That depends.

Ever notice that a lot of female trainers have Salazzle while dudes only have Salandit? That’s because female Salandit and Salazzle have a preference when it comes to humans. That’s right, Salazzle are mostly lesbians. I say mostly because they still have that innate instinct to breed and reproduce.

Did you know that human women and Salazzle have similar pheromones? Obviously the former is a lot less potent, but Salazzle can pick up on it faster than any other Pokemon. This is also why female Salandit approach female trainers far more than a male. Finding a male trainer with a Salazzle is incredibly rare, but that means that trainer is a damn good one.

Now, you’re probably wondering why Salazzle prefer female humans. The answer couldn’t be any more simpler; Like a lot of us, Salazzle are quite tired of hordes of dudes coming to them and sharing one collective brain cell. And that brain cell is in their dicks.

Further studies have shown that trainers with Salazzle are usually women without boyfriends or husbands. That isn’t saying that all of these trainers are in a romantic relationship with Salazzle; They’re a lot like that best gal pal that you can go out and have lunch with and share pieces of gossip, or share a glass of wine in the evening and share your deepest troubles with. These trainers usually have a strong platonic relationship with their Salazzle, and for her, that’s just fine. Maybe all she needs is just a friend rather than a lover. But that doesn’t mean you can’t try, as oftentimes she’s usually harboring some sort of romantic feelings towards you, but unsure if it’s appropriate to have said feelings.

Also, if you want to go out and catch a wild Salazzle to have her be your mate...don’t. Just _don’t_. I cannot emphasize how dangerous that is.

Like I explained before, a Salazzle that’s accompanied by a horde of Salandit is usually just a mother surrounded by her children and mate. Ever tried separating a mother and wife from her family? It doesn’t end well. Doesn’t matter what gender you are, if you try to take Salazzle away from her colony, be prepared for the consequences. Salazzle will ignore battling your Pokemon and will go straight for you instead, spouting flames or hitting you with a cloud of poisonous gas or bite you with venomous fangs. If any of the latter happens, PLEASE go seek help at the nearest hospital. Pecha berries and Antidotes will not work in these situations, and waiting out the effects will do more harm to you over time.

Salazzle’s toxins are laced with pheromones, and she can alter the toxin’s effects by altering the pheromones. Being poisoned by a Salazzle is like inhaling or being injected with a strong hallucinogenic mixed with venom. It starts as a good trip, but the hallucinations will only get worse the more the poison spreads through your body. These effects can last for days with treatments. But untreated, the poison will lead to violent seizures that are oftentimes fatal. You better hope your Pokemon love you enough to carry you to the nearest hospital, or that you’re still within walking distance of a city, because you _will_ die if the poison goes untreated for no more than 48 hours.

Also, even if you do find an unaccompanied Salazzle, for the love of Arceus do _not_ approach her if you’re aroused even in the slightest. Salazzle love punishing folks for coming around them while horny; Remember, this Pokemon is highly sensitive to pheromones and hormones, and has a sixth sense of detecting both. They’ll let you off a little easier this time, but not by much. At most she’d only spew a pheromone ladened toxic cloud directly into your face, and inhaling the toxins is unavoidable. Fortunately, they’re not fatal toxins, but you’d still need to go to the nearest hospital for treatments. If you’re a male and hit by this cloud, you’ll get a permanent erection and will cum involuntarily at any time. The erection is painful and each ejaculation will feel like fire going through your dick. For females you’ll experience a permanent flow of heavily acidic cum that will burn a hole in any type of fabric you wear. Panties, jeans, leggings, doesn’t matter. You’ll also have abdominal pains that are similar to menstrual cramps but will have a strong burning sensation. Again, seek immediate medical attention if this happens.

Long story short, it’s hard for me to truly recommend this Pokemon in particular as a mate. They’re loving and loyal if you happen to earn that love, but building a relationship with them ahead of time is a hazard more than it is a challenge. Salazzle are fully aware of the stigmas and pornography surrounding them, and often why they’re more aggressive to male humans and Pokemon, humans especially. If you still want to pursue this Pokemon as a partner, than I strongly recommend that you search for a female Salandit first and build a friendship with them first before crossing over to anything romantic. Even if she doesn’t return your feelings in the long run, please respect her choice and do not force yourself on her and risk your life because you want to live out a fantasy. This Pokemon’s been through enough as it is.

Again, if you own a Salazzle already and have feelings for her, communicate with her. She may be getting the wrong impression from your pheromones/hormones, and we can’t always control what our bodies do or when they do it. Explain your side and let her see for yourself that your feelings are genuine.

Sorry for going on a tangent, but I hope that answered your question.

Oh! Before I forget, if you happen to succeed and end up in a relationship with your Salazzle - or any Poison type for that matter - I strongly advise you to look into special supplements that boost your immunity to toxins. Poison types have toxins in their fluids, namely in their saliva and semen, but the supplements will help your body counter what isn’t an aphrodisiac. There’s a little underground shop here in Galar that specializes in those kinds of items, but they also have a site and ship worldwide as well. 

I’ll leave a link to their online store below for anyone interested.


	7. Cinderace

** Q.   
** **I'm so glad I found this forum, I had some concerns regarding my starter. I'm fairly new to Pokemon so I'm still learning a lot about them, but my Cinderace has been acting so strange ever since he was a Raboot. He's a bit of a grouch most of the time, and he'll spend a lot of time glaring at me when he thinks I'm not looking. I raised him with lots of love and I always give him affection... (which he seems to begrudgingly accept.) He also tends to be aggressive or dismissive to my other Pokemon as well. He's not always like this, but I think I've developed feelings for him and it worries me that maybe he doesn't feel the same? I'm not really sure how to proceed..**

This type of behavior is common for Raboot since they’re notoriously known for hitting that phase in their growth cycle, which is very akin to that of a teenager at the height of puberty. However, by the time a Raboot evolves into a Cinderace, they grow out of that phase entirely and into the energetic happy bun we know and love. So the fact your Cinderace still displays these behaviors, albeit occasionally,  _ is _ a tad strange. Fortunately, these behaviors are glaring tells of what’s going on with your Pokemon, and we’ll be sure to help you find the root of it and address it accordingly.

My personal theory? I believe this is just jealousy.

Starters are often tough to handle in multi-Pokemon teams, especially if there is a strong emotional bond between the starter and the trainer. It’s not uncommon for starters to feel threatened by new team members, especially if the new member is a fully evolved Pokemon. Smaller and baby Pokemon do not provoke the more severe cases of jealousy, as the older Pokemon are well aware the child is going to need more attention from you because...well, they’re babies. These cases are quickly rectified when the trainer has their starter get involved with caring for the little ones, and will reinforce their bond to the littles as an older sibling or even as their parent. This will carry over even when the child evolves into a full adult.

When other adult Pokemon are involved, however, your starter will automatically feel wary towards the newcomer until they’ve shown that they’re not a detriment to the team or an obstacle between them and you. If you’ve been giving more attention to your other Pokemon more than him, then obviously he’s going to feel jealous and will start to believe that you don’t love him as much as he believed you did. So I have to ask, have you been more attentive to your other Pokemon than your Cinderace? Are they still babies, or adults? This would also explain why he’s so aggressive and dismissive to your other Pokemon as well. He doesn’t see them as equals or teammates or siblings, but as obstacles. Blockades between him and you. And no doubt he believes that you love one of them more than him. If he’s more aggressive to a particular Pokemon, then that may be the Pokemon he believes you love more than him, and may be having an affair with behind his back. He only accepts your affection because he still loves you, and will always love you. He’s mad at you now, but he can’t deny his feelings towards you either.

Also bear in mind that Cinderace is a Fire type, and Fire types are usually prone to short temperament. I say usually because the short temperament is a generalization of the type itself. While it’s a known fact, what a lot of people don’t realize - and what a lot of professors and researchers overlook - is that Fire types are also the most emotionally sensitive type of Pokemon out there with Psychic and Fairy types coming close behind. Fire types in particular have an emotional spectrum made up of two key virtues: Passion, and anger. Passion can be anything that’s love, adoration, determination and courage. Anger can also be anxiety, jealousy, contempt and betrayal. You must be confused as to why anxiety and betrayal could contribute to their rage, but the answer’s right in front of you.

What a lot of people don’t know is that Fire types - starters in particular - are very prone to anxiety, especially when it comes to their relationship between them and their trainers. New Pokemon being brought into the team is the main cause of anxiety for Fire type starters, and it’s only amplified when the trainer is more attentive to the newcomers than them. Of course this could quickly be fixed if the trainer communicated and reassured their starter that they’re not being replaced or that they love a new addition more. If this goes unchecked, however, that anxiety starts to morph into jealousy. Mostly jealousy towards the new Pokemon getting most of your attention. But then that jealousy will turn into contempt towards that Pokemon, and also betrayal because they’re heartbroken because the very person they’ve adored and loved is courting someone else clearly unworthy of your love. But as much as they may not like the other Pokemon and would love nothing more than to kick them out, they can’t, because they know that not only would doing so hurt you, but will further the divide between them and you, even to the point where the relationship is unsalvageable. 

The Scorbunny line in particular are very emotionally sensitive. This is why Scorbunny is so popular with young trainers here in Galar, because they immediately imprint on their trainer, and their energetic playfulness is perfect for growing kids. Believe it or not, Raboot and their tween and teenage trainers get along great; This is because they’re both in that “I’m too cool” phase, making them great school-skipping buddies and will likely find a Hot Topic to peruse before the kid does. This is also why you see a lot of lone teens with Raboot, because that teen may be socially awkward or doesn’t know how to make friends just yet. The still developing teen can show off for their Raboot and regain their confidence by pulling every rebellious act in the book, and in turn, so will Raboot for their trainer. By the time Raboot evolves into Cinderace and reaches adulthood, then that means the trainer has as well. Cinderace and their trainer have grown up from rambunctious kids, to rebel teens, and now into adults that have managed to find themselves. During that time frame, a strong bond had undoubtedly formed between trainer and Pokemon. And in such, Cinderace would have developed very strong feelings for their trainer, and that love is as bright as an open flame.

Cinderace in particular are tender lovers; it’s a shame that the species has become something of a meme as the typical Chad or jock, but they’re the exact opposite. Athletic, yes, but just that. Cinderace won’t act on their feelings unless they’re 1000% sure that their trainer feels the same for them. They wear their hearts on their sleeve, so you’ll know if your Cinderace loves you beyond platonically. It’ll start small, usually with affectionate gestures like hugs will last longer than usual. Then they’ll start bringing you gifts wrapped in leaves, usually berries or items on the ground they’ve found. If you’re in the city, they’ll usually try to give you things they know you like, or will try to initiate a date by leading you to your favorite restaurant. If you feel the same, you’re going to have to be a bit blunt - a kiss on the cheek or just telling them outright usually does the trick.

As lovers, you couldn’t ask for a more loyal and attentive mate. During the first week or two, Cinderace will be over the moon; They’re going to be glued to you for that week, so be ready to have them hanging off of your arm. It’s better to let them burn themselves out, as the affection will return to normal levels once that week is up. Other than that, Cinderace are incredibly supportive of you and anything you do. Even if you don’t want to be a trainer in the long run and want to settle into a more quiet homely lifestyle, you won’t have to worry about your Cinderace. Regardless of what you want to do, they’ll support you. Obviously they’d be curious about what you’re doing and want to get involved, so don’t be afraid to integrate them into your career or hobbies or what have you. As an example, I have a college friend that’s an artist that has a Cinderace. At first he wasn’t sure what she was doing, but liked watching her draw. Eventually my friend started drawing little cute doodles of him, and he loved him and wanted her to draw more. Now he’s her permanent muse and she posts cute webcomics about their daily life on a website - she even got more commission traffic because of them. 

They’ll still need daily exercise, but if you live within the vicinity of a gym (the regular ones, not the League ones), then you’re set. You’d likely have to buy a membership for them, but for their happiness, the expenses shouldn’t be an issue. Even if you don’t live near a gym, a park will do just fine. I also recommend you accompany your Cinderace on their exercise outings; Obviously they’d want you with them, but that doesn’t mean you’d have to participate. If you’re the athletic type, fantastic, you’ve got a workout mate. If not, then you can become their personal coach. Time how long they can juggle a pebble or hackysack or keep a record of how fast they can jog around a track. Be sure to cheer them on during these exercises - hearing their mate cheer them on will inspire them to try harder and grow stronger for you and you alone. Encourage him to break their previous records, but also make sure they don’t overwork themselves or get a swelled head in the process. Remember, you’re their coach, not their cheerleader. Unless you wanna get some roleplaying involved then by all means, go nuts.

Speaking of, if you plan to become intimate with your Cinderace, don’t expect a fiery night of passion immediately. Cinderace ae sexually shy at first, so intercourse won’t be a regular occurance until after they’ve gained more confidence in themselves and are sure that they won’t hurt you. I recommend utilizing a  _ lot _ of foreplay and helping them masturbate when they’re horny. Make sure to do it nude as well. This will reinforce that they’re attractive and will boost their confidence and sexual performance. If you keep doing this regularly, soon  _ they’ll _ want to take the lead by starting out with oral sex and gradually to actual penetration. If you’re the one receiving said penetration, please be aware that they’re semen will be hot - not scalding hot, but it’ll definitely be a lot warmer than what you may have been expecting. If they’re the one receiving, again, be aware they’re going to be a lot warmer on the inside. I recommend utilizing cooling lube - it’ll create a protective barrier that’ll lessen the heat to a more comfortable temperature until you grow used to it. And expect a lot of cuddling afterwards.

Obviously you have some work to do before you get to that point, and the only thing I can tell you to do is communicate with him. Again,  communication is key. For this case in particular, however, a simple talk may not cut it, but it’s still important that you do so.

For this, make sure that it’s just you and your Cinderace - if you’re out camping, leave your other Pokemon at your campsite and take Cinderace to a more private area and talk with him one-on-one. Let him know how you feel, and also apologize for any wrongdoings you may have done or believed you have done. If he opens up to you after that, start becoming more attentive to him and let him know that you still love him. Take him out on walks with just the two of you, if you end up in a battle, cheer him on more than you would usually. This will show him that you’re being sincere, and will come around soon enough. Obviously, this won’t happen overnight - you’ll have to keep this up until Cinderace’s behavior is no longer aggressive or dismissive towards you and your Pokemon. However, if you’re still having problems, then I’ll have to recommend you seek professional help from a counselor. And yes, there are counselors for Pokemon and human couples; they’re hard to find, but there are a good amount of them out there if you know where to look. 

Please keep up updated - I really want my advice to help you with your troubles, but if not, feel free to PM me so I can provide some links and contact numbers for a counselor.

Best of luck to you.


	8. Altaria

**Q.  
** **I'm asking for a friend, but is there anything behaviour wise to worry about concerning Altaria? I don't want my friend to make a mistake that can't be fixed.**

Well, that depends.

Altaria are one of the most romantic bird Pokemon out there, Swanna coming second. While it’s entirely plausible that the Altaria in question has feelings for your trainer, more oftentimes it’s usually just a crush or infatuation with their trainer that will eventually fade over time. Behaviors we humans see as romantic could just be platonic for Altaria - while they’re romantic, they’re also just very nurturing.

An Altaria will envelop the person or Pokemon they’ve bonded with in their wings and hum soft melodies in an attempt to soothe them. This is because Altaria is sensing some high tension or stress coming from the person in question and wants to help calm them down. They also do this to help those with sleep disorders ease into slumber if they’re having problems falling asleep on their own. Altaria also have a habit of humming these melodies to babies and children for the same reasons, especially if they’re being loud and throwing tantrums. This is why they’re particularly popular with breeders, daycare workers and mothers.

With all that being said, let’s look into Altaria’s courtship habits.

During breeding season, flocks of Altaria gather together in the world’s largest soprano performance. The males will attempt to win the favor of a female they fancy by performing an elaborate orchestra of songs by humming at a higher frequency than normal. The more elaborate the performance and the louder it is, the better, and a female chooses the better singer by joining his vocal serenade. Of course, the process is a lot more complicated than that, and these performances can last up to days and weeks to the point a male will continue singing until they wear out their voice and are physically unable to continue. This doesn’t mean that they’ve lost their chance at a mate, however - there are springs Altaria gather at that have healing properties in its waters. A quick sip of the water and their vocal cords are as good as new, and they will continue to sing until they get a mate.

Altaria are loyal and mate for life, so once an Altaria finds a mate, they’ll stick with them up until the day they die. And even then, they don’t look for another mate and will mourn the death of their loved one for the remainder of their lives. This Pokemon is also very social in nature, with multiple couples and families making up large flocks. An Altaria that lost its mate will be taken care of by the other members of the flock up until their death, in which the other members will hold a funeral for both and make sure the remains are laid with each other.

This should be enough to tell you how Altaria is as a mate; they’re loyal to a fault and extremely family orientated. They’ll be more than happy to help you raise any baby or young Pokemon you have with you and will be your personal therapist as far as helping with high anxiety, stress and sleep disorders ranging from sleep deprivation and insomnia. They’ll also do this even if you have a bond with them that’s just platonic.

Now as far as your friend is concerned, what is the “mistake” exactly? Are they showing interest in Altaria, or is it the other way around? If it’s the latter, then it’s hit or miss in regards to catching the signs early.

Males are very easy to read when it comes to finding out if he likes you or not; He’ll try to woo you by singing to you more than usual that’s outside of calming down little Pokemon or helping you sleep. The volume would be a lot louder than usual as well, and they’ll even dance a bit if they find their singing isn’t getting the reaction they want from you. Females, however, are harder to read. Females only have small crushes or fleeting infatuations with their trainers, but it’s very seldom that they evolve into proper romantic feelings. When it gets right down to it, female Altaria just sees you as another child that needs to be watched over and nurtured, and would be just fine with playing the house nurse than a wife.

This also applies if you’ve raised an Altaria from a Swablu; Males are more prone to develop romantic feelings for their trainer while females may gain a mild infatuation that turns into wanting to be your personal guardian. If the Altaria in question is a male, then the signs are right there. If it’s female, then there’s nothing really to worry about...unless, of course, you have feelings for her.

If your friend has feelings for their Altaria and wants to initiate a relationship with them, then I must emphasize that they communicate with their Altaria and establish their feelings up front rather than waiting. I can say the same for the opposite as well; Even if they don’t feel the same for their Altaria, the worst that can happen is that they will feel rejected and will be heartbroken for a while, but they’ll bounce back soon enough due to the fact they can handle rejection a little better than most Pokemon. As long as they see that you still care for them, a little heartbreak is nothing compared to losing a friend. It’ll just be a little awkward between them for the next couple of days. Just make sure they establish these feelings before things get out of hand - it’s easier for them to deal with rejection early than having to mend a broken heart way down the line, and they’ll suffer health wise because of it. 

As long as you relay this post to them and they follow the advice I’ve put up, they’ll be fine. I just hope that it’s not too late regardless of whether or not they end up with their Altaria.

Also, I’m not putting up any sexual guides for this Pokemon because I’m not familiar with bird Pokemon anatomy yet. Genitalia varies between all Pokemon and not all of them are the same or similar to that of a human’s in most cases. The last thing I want to do is put up false information and someone ends up hurting their Pokemon or getting hurt because of it, because that’s not why I made this forum. 

Granted, I’m still studying the biology of all Pokemon even now, but hopefully I’ll be more informed by the time the subject of bird Pokemon comes up again. If there’s anyone out there that’s more informed than me, however, feel free to reply to this post with additional info. After all, we’re here to help trainers with their Pokemon.

Still, I hope this helps. Keep us updated if you can!


	9. Goodra

**Q.** **  
** **Is it true that Goodra slime works as a sexual lubricant?**

It  _ can _ be, but as far as recommending it as proper lube, I’d have to say no. Hard no.

As you all know, Goodra are famous for the slime that coats their bodies. The slime is all over them as well, from head to toe and in every little naughty crevice in between. This means that both male and female Goodra are able to produce their own natural lubricant from the slime when it's needed. This slime in particular is especially slick and meant to ensure painless and easy penetration. Both of the male Goodra’s penises have pores that secrete this slime when aroused and erect, females secrete it through the lining of their vagina when aroused and ready to mate. The slime also has a natural aphrodisiac mixed in with it, meaning it’ll enhance the nerves of your more sensitive areas for maximum pleasure. This slime isn’t too different from the slime coating on their bodies, however, despite the fact that it acts similar to normal lube us humans use.

Seems like a dream come true, right? Well...there’s a glaring downside. The slime is a double-edged sword in a way.

While it  _ is _ technically a natural lubricant, the slime Goodra produces for sexual intercourse is also incredibly adhesive. The reason for this is because Goodra wants to ensure that not a single drop of their seed goes to waste. The lubricant is to sperm as honey is to Combee, Vespiquen and Beedrill; doesn’t matter if the receiving Pokemon/person has room to hold it all, but as long as that lubricant is present anywhere in a hole, every drop of Goodra semen is going to stick to it. Likewise for females - the lubricant coating their vaginal lining will act as an adhesive and will attract any sperm that’s ejaculated into them.

Obviously this is to ensure breeding will result in pregnancy and another clutch of offspring will soon be born into the world. It’s a perfect method of ensuring increased numbers of the species in the wild, reason why Goodra are one of the most sexually productive Pokemon in the world. This also means their breeding cycles are a bit erratic, although they mainly hit their peak during the rainy seasons.

The slime just doesn’t work on other Goodra; As I stated before, as it works on other Pokemon as well as humans. This means that engaging in intercourse with Goodra can be especially hazardous for us.

As I said before, the slime is adhesive and made to catch and hold sperm to ensure the female ends up pregnant. So what does that mean for you? Well...while pregnancy isn’t a concern (at least, it’s not  _ yet.  _ I don’t think), cleanup will be. The slime behaves just like the rest of Goodra’s slime, meaning it’s sticky and can - and  _ will _ \- stick to anything. So imagine having that stuff on your dick and inside your vagina, and then imagining trying to clean that out. Doesn’t sound that fun now, does it?

What’s worse is that, if not cleaned out properly and left unchecked for an undisclosed amount of time, the mixture of slime and cum will end up becoming an unholy concoction that can cause some nasty UTIs and in some cases an STI. This goes for men and women; For men the mixture of the slime and your own sperm can clot and block the urethra and can lead to an infection there. And Arceus forbid if you have foreskin - smegma and dickcheese have nothing compared to the gunk the slime-cum combo turns into in those folds. The smell’s just as worse. For women, well...imagine a yeast infection and make it...1000x worse. It will also do the same and block the urine duct if you’re not thorough with cleanup, and will also block the exit when you’re on your period. I don’t think I need to describe what happens when there’s a buildup of period blood in you.

Also, human semen isn’t healthy for female Goodra. Because human male sperm is vastly different from a Pokemon’s, it can also cause similar infections and hazards, and you’ll end up making your partner incredibly ill.

Obviously your Goodra isn’t going to be aware of these health hazards and are only wanting to pleasure you the best they can. Don’t get mad at them because you failed to take the necessary precautions and steps in maintaining your own body. That’s not their job, it’s yours. You went ahead and pursued this relationship, and it’s your job - as both their trainer and mate - to keep you both healthy.

Fortunately there is a way to prevent any of this from happening for both men and women. 

One word: condoms. Not the normal ones we use - Goodra slime can actually eat through and dissolve the lining of regular condoms.

The shop I mentioned in another post sells special lubricated condoms that are safe for both humans and Pokemon, and are specifically made and manufactured to withstand the harsher conditions that are Pokemon bits. They also have special vaginal douches for us ladies that can help clean out the Goodra slime-cum. One douche can completely rinse you out, too. They’re  _ that _ good. 

Obviously your Goodra is going to be confused as to why you’re putting something on their dicks or why you’re putting something on yours, as they believe the purpose for sex - other than pleasure - is to reproduce. I recommend you try and educate your Goodra before you get physical on why having raw sex would actually be more harmful to you. Buy some condoms, put them on him so that he can get comfortable with how they feel, and show your female Goodra that you wearing a condom won’t affect your breeding prowess.

But if you insist on doing this raw, then at the very least, follow the necessary steps of cleanup afterwards.

Firstly, again, consult the shop I mentioned (know what, I’m just going to leave a link and contact number at the bottom for folks who need it) - they have special lubricants that act as a protective coating against the slime. The slime and cum will slide out of your hole without a hitch, but you’d obviously have to clean yourself to get rid of the lube residue. Also, ladies, again, use the douches. They’ll make your life so much easier. And guys, if you insist on not wearing a condom, then be sure you pee once you’re done and be prepared to spend an extra thirty minutes in the shower/bath, scrubbing off the slime, cum  _ and _ residue. And be  _ extra _ sure you clean your foreskin thoroughly.

As long as you follow these procedures and do your own research, then you shouldn’t have a problem with your Goodra’s sticky slime. But if you’re not willing to put in the work needed to ensure you don’t cause health problems for you and your partner, then a Goodra really isn’t the Pokemon for you.

Hope that helps. Be safe out there, guys!


	10. Ambipom

**Q.** **  
** **I am currently in an 'Unofficial' relationship with my Ambipom Friend, and I did my research, but I just wanted to know if there was anything I might of missed before I try and make things Official between me and my Ambi-buddy.**

Firstly, congrats!

Secondly, there’s nothing you can really “miss” before you make things official with your Ambipom. They’re a Pokemon that’s very easy to read when it comes to gauging where they stand with you emotionally. Ambipom - and primate Pokemon in general, actually - are very human-like when it comes to certain behaviors.

Aipom and Ambipom are very social and have large groups made of multiple families. Ambipom couples are easy to spot as they almost always have one of their tails interlocked with the other. Like other primate Pokemon, Ambipom mate for life; they live out their lives with one mate, and if something should happen to one of them, Ambipom becomes extremely depressed and even sometimes suicidal. They’re bound to their mates on a spiritual level, with their world revolving around their partner. To them, without that special someone to live out their life with, then there’s no life worth living. I really hope you’re ready for that type of commitment, because unlike us and other Pokemon, Ambipom will not and cannot heal from a broken heart.

If you  _ are _ committed to your partner, however, then you couldn’t have a more loyal mate; every and anything they do, they do it for you and strive to ensure your happiness. And, of course, you’ll have to do the same to instill the fact that you love them just as much. Fortunately, doing so isn’t at all difficult - they’ll already know that what you do is for their best interests, but showing them outright will make their heart soar.

Ambipom also retains their energetic and playful nature throughout their entire lives, only slowing down the older they get. However, they do settle down a tad once they’ve mated to someone, with their moods depending on the mood of their partner’s. This means that whatever you feel, they feel. If you’ve had a bad week, Ambipom will do what they can to see you smile again. If you’re happy, they’re happy and will bring you various treats. If you’re calm or relaxed, then they’d be more than happy to just spend some time of the day just snuggling and napping with you. Also, always be sure to involve your Ambipom in any of your activities; they’ll start to feel dejected and wonder if you truly want them around. While they don’t have to actively do the activity itself, you can show them what you do and why you do it. Hell, even holding a conversation with them will do just fine as well.

There isn’t much I can tell you about Ambipom sexually since, again, they’re very similar to humans, with the only stark difference being the size and shape of the males’ penis. That being said, their libidos are also on par to ours as well, the only downside being that they’re not exactly subtle when they’re frisky. They’ll use their tails to grab and attempt to pull off your clothes when they’re in the mood, regardless of where you are or what you’re doing at the time. They also grow irritated and frustrated if they’re unable to relieve themselves, and will grow more pushy as time goes on. Even if you’re not in the mood for sex at the time, bear in mind that a sexually frustrated Ambipom is a rather dangerous one, and will not hesitate to jump on you the moment your back is turned. My solution for this is to just help them masturbate; Not only will it relieve them of intense sexual tension, but it’ll also save you from being pinned down and being violated. Ambipom won’t stop until  _ they’re _ relieved, after all.

If you want to propose, the best way to do so is giving them anything that’s ring shaped. Doesn’t have to be a piece of jewelry either; Ambipom express friendship and love amongst their peers by interlocking their tails together and forming a large ring. Giving them a ring-esque object is basically like a marriage proposal to them, although they favor anything that’s handmade. While this may sound like a cliché, I advise making and giving them a flower crown. It doesn’t have to be perfect either - they’ll see that you put in genuine effort when crafting it, enough to bring them to tears as they embrace you with both of their tails. They’ll keep it with them at all times as well, usually wearing it around their heads or as a tail ring. 

As long as you’ve done your research as well, there’s not much left I can really tell you. Of course,  _ always _ be sure to communicate with your Pokemon before moving forward regardless of where your relationship stands. We may not speak the same language, but they understand us, and it’s our job to understand them as well. But if your bond is a strong one, then communication shouldn’t be too much of an issue. But I strive to ensure you good folks are properly prepared before making any large steps in your relationships.

Hope both you and your Ambipom have a happy life together!


	11. Obstagoon

**Q.  
** **My Obstagoon and I have been in a relationship for over a week now (I had him ever since he was a Zigzagoon). I'm a pretty anxious and self-conscious person and right now I feel like I don't know what I'm doing at all. I'm afraid that I'm going to make a huge mistake or that I'm not good enough for him (Honestly I still don't know how I got the courage to tell him how I felt. It feels like a fever dream tbh). Any advice or tips to help ease my fears? Thank you in advance :^)**

I can safely assure you that nothing of the sort will happen. And even if you did end up making a mistake, it wouldn’t be anything so drastic that your Obstagoon would stop the relationship. Plus, no one’s really an expert when it comes to relationships, regardless if it’s with another human or Pokemon. I’m far from an expert myself, but I am here to give advice for the folks who need it.

Firstly, Obstagoon already knows about your anxiety and self-consciousness issues. He may not know the exact root of the problem, but he knows they’re there. Why? Well, Obstagoon are incredibly observant, and almost on par with the Sobble line in that regard. This is because, despite their intimidating appearance, Obstagoon are shields. They’re built and bred to protect those they’re close to, and will do so with their very lives. There’s a reason why it’s called the Obstruct Pokemon for a reason; they watch and gauge their opponents mentally before initiating a taunt, quickly discovering how to press the other’s buttons and using it to their advantage. Obstagoon have been observed to use this tactic in the wild to protect their cete of other Zizagoon and Linoone from other predators and Pokemon wanting to invade their territory. Obstagoon will often put themselves in the front lines blocking their colony from oncoming threats with the alpha leading. They will then observe and gauge their opponent mentally and taunt them accordingly to block and obstruct incoming attacks until the opposing threat finally gives up and backs off.

This, of course, extends to their mates, because they consider you and your other Pokemon as a part of their colony. They watch over you and your Pokemon with extreme diligence, day and night. Fun fact: did you know that, back in ancient times of castles and kings, Obstagoon were appointed as guards and knights? They would patrol castle grounds with other knights and even help train apprentices and squires alongside Bisharp, Corviknight and Gallade. They can be strict teachers, but they only have the best intentions, wanting to ensure their apprentice realizes the weight of their role as a protector. And that’s exactly what Obstagoon are: they’re protectors. Shields for those who can’t protect themselves.

So what does this mean for you? 

Well, as I stated before, your Obstagoon likely already knows about your anxieties and fears. However, he hasn’t approached you about them yet because he likely feels that _he’s_ the one that’s doing something wrong. He may feel that he’s failing you as your protector because you’re still bothered by something, and he can’t figure out what that something is, and therefore he feels like he’s failing you. His love for you is genuine, and he wants to do and be the best for you in every way. But what good is he as a mate if he can’t even keep you happy? These will be things that will be going through his mind as he can only watch you fall victim to your own insecurities. He feels helpless, unable to do as he was born to do and protect you from every and anything that seeks to do you harm. Obviously this can lead to him developing another form of anxiety, and it’d be better to abolish his fears early before they begin to really set in.

And if you’re looking for a solution, it couldn’t be any simpler. 

Talk to your Obstagoon. 

I know I may sound like a broken record at this point, but there’s a reason why I keep heavily emphasizing on communication between you and your Pokemon. A lot of the things you’re worried about can easily be fixed if you just voiced your concerns to your partner, rather than letting them sit and pile on until that pile becomes too large for the both of you to handle. These are guaranteed relationship killers - this is why a lot of relationships between our own species ends up falling apart miserably. If we can't learn from our own mistakes, how are we going to maintain relationships with our own Pokemon?

When you’re able, just sit and voice or vent your anxieties and fears to your Obstagoon. He’ll listen and hang on to every word. He’ll start to understand why you feel the way you do, and will understand that he isn’t the cause of your distress. He’ll likely go and try to find the person responsible for said distress and beat the piss out of them (in which you should very quickly reassure him that no one is responsible and it’s just your own anxiety. Or even if someone is actually the cause, it wouldn’t be worth putting some poor fool in danger), but once he realizes it’s no one’s fault, he’ll solely focus on helping you through your anxieties and self-consciousness issues. Despite their intimidating appearance and disposition, Obstagoon are incredibly sweet and tender to their mates. And protective. _Very_ protective.

If you plan to get physical with your Obstagoon, again, they’re tender. Obviously they’ll want you regardless, but they won’t persist and pester you for sex until _you_ let them know that you’re ready. However, bear in mind that, once you cross that threshold, that’s it. Firstly, because Obstagoon mate for life, and engaging in intercourse with them is basically another form of a proposal. To them, you’re letting them know that you love them enough that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. You’re telling them that you’re ready for that kind of commitment, so unless you’re looking for that type of thing, or ready for that kind of commitment, I’d suggest holding off on getting frisky with your Obstagoon until otherwise.

Also keep in mind that Dark types in particular have very high and active libidos most of the time. Obstagoon in particular, however, are able to have a little more restraint compared to other Dark types. Their libidos won’t really “activate” until after they’ve had intercourse for the first time. After that, it’s pretty much a done deal. While they’ll be frisky and handsy with you from then on out, grabbing at your bits when they’re horny. But they won’t pin you against the nearest solid object unless they know you’re also in the mood - again, they exhibit restraint, and as long as you tell them you’re not in the mood at the time, they’ll back off and simply wait until you’re ready. After all, they’re patient, and are well aware of the concept of consent...but they’ll be pouty until then. Nothing some good ol’ fashioned affection can’t fix, though.

Over all, you have nothing to worry about as far as making a mistake with your partner. If you were doing something wrong, your Obstagoon would have long told you or made you aware of it by now. But since he hasn’t, then that means you’ve done nothing wrong by him, but now it’s your turn to ease _his_ concerns and anxieties while also voicing yours. And as long as you’re showing and willing to put in effort to work things out with him, then you really won’t have nothing to worry about, because that will let him know that you truly love him and want to stay as partners. That will be enough for him, and he’ll be damned to let anything happen to you, or to let anyone make you feel otherwise.

As long as you follow my advice and have a heart-to-heart with your Obstagoon, it’ll just be smooth sailing from here on out. I hope this helps, and I wish the best of luck to both of you!


	12. Special Mention: Gallade

**"Hello! Firstly I want to thank you for creating this forum and for all the help you provide. And secondly, I'm not here to ask about anything in particular but I simply want to share my experience here for anyone else to read. I'll start off by saying that I'm currently 8 months pregnant and in a loving relationship with my Gallade.**

**It all started when my ex-bf broke up with me. He didn't appreciate the news of my pregnancy when I told him so he walked out. I was devastated. I didn't know what to do after that and I felt like it was my fault that he broke up with me. But my Gallade was quick to support and comfort me at my lowest. I've known my Gallade ever since I was a child and he was a Ralts. We've been very close friends for years so in retrospect it wasn't surprising when I started having feelings for him. I was quick to deny it by blaming it on my hormones or that I was just desperate and lonely, but I knew deep down that I did love him. But I couldn't. It was wrong. We aren't supposed to feel anything more for our Pokemon beyond platonic. That's what I kept telling myself because I was afraid. Afraid that someone will find out about my feelings, afraid of the stigma and taboo of it, but most of all I was afraid that Gallade didn't feel the same. So I tried to bury my feelings for Gallade as deep as I could.**

**Throughout the early stages of my pregnancy, Gallade supported me in every way possible and made sure I was well. He went with me to every checkup, he helped me shop for the baby, was there for every morning sickness, calmed me down when I was having anxiety over the baby. It was honestly a lot for me to handle. Then one night Gallade and I were just watching a movie together and all of a sudden he wrapped his arm around me. I was quick to excuse it in my head, but I was definitely internally flustered. My heart was racing so fast. Then the unexpected happened. We were both close together and we were just looking at each other and I leaned in and kissed him. I didn't know what came over me and I quickly pulled away and I was just about to bolt when he gently placed his arms on my shoulders. He looked just as shocked too and the next thing I knew I was in tears. I told him everything. That I loved him, that I felt disgusting because my feelings were wrong, that I was afraid of how he felt, that I was going to be a terrible mother. Just all my inner thoughts and fears spilled out right in front of him. And he didn't judge me. He didn't just leave me like my ex did. Instead, he just pulled me into a hug and let me just cry onto him. After I calmed down he placed his hand on my cheek and he kissed me back. That was more than enough confirmation that he felt the same. We just spent the rest of the night finishing the movie in each other's arms.**

**After that whole ordeal we became an official couple. Of course there has been some bumps in the road, but I couldn't ask for anything more. And now we're happy (and admittedly scared) expecting first time parents. And I apologize for the length of this. I hope it isn't too much to go through."**

I think we can all collectively agree that your ex is a piece of shit and I personally hope he steps on a Lego.

Secondly, congratulations! Honestly, I couldn’t be happier for you and your Gallade, and I hope the baby is healthy and happy!

I know you’re not asking for advice or anything, but I couldn’t help but to comment and offer some reassurances since there’s going to be a child involved. Nothing about safety or anything, but what to expect in the near future.

Your kid’s going to have the best father once they’re born; Gallade are one of the most family oriented Pokemon out there, if not at the top. Gardevoir and Gallade pairings are usually seen with their offspring of one or two Ralts or Kirlia. Gallade will protect his family diligently with his very life, which is to be expected given they’re the embodiment of a knight. Aside from that, they’re attentive to both wife and child, and especially attentive when the wife is pregnant. Even when your hormones are at their worst, Gallade will still remain at your side through it all.

It’s a bit of a shame that Pokephillia is still frowned upon, but I’m reposting this story to spread the word and to hopefully educate folks who want to engage in similar relationships that they have no reason to be afraid of embracing this practice. If this post isn’t a testament to what we’re really about, I don’t know what is.

But, if things go too far south, there are special shelters made for people like us seeking refuge from discrimination and prosecution. They’re discreet and under the radar, and will protect you and your family from the outside world until you get back on your feet. I’ll leave their interregional contact info below as a precaution.

Best wishes to you, your new husband and baby, by the way!


	13. How Shameless came to be

Hey all. Shameless here.

I know you all have a lot of questions with pending answers, and I can reassure you that I’m working on the answers. However, some recent events have made me fall on hard times, so I can’t monitor the forum as much as I want nowadays. I’ve finally gotten the time to properly sit down and work, but the reason I made this post is to...well, so you all can get to know me a bit better. You can ignore this post if you want, but - for my own mental health - it’d be better for me to write this all down and post it as a way of coping, and letting go of the past so I can move on.

You all know me as my screen name, ShamelessPokephilliac, or just Shameless. Obviously I won’t be revealing any of my personal information such as my actual name and where I live and such, but just know that I currently occupy Galar. I say that because I didn’t always live here, as originally I’m Unovan.

And in such, my story begins in Unova, too.

I came from a broken home, needless to say. Mom died at a young age, which broke my dad mentally early on. He stayed strong for my sake; raised me, supported my interests, got me through school and such...typical dad things. He was the best dad I could ever have, despite the handicap. Obviously we struggled with a few things here and there, but we made the best of the good times, because that was all that mattered to us.

Things fell apart after our house caught fire. Lost everything, and we were on the streets for a while. And being homeless in Unova is...probably the worst thing, if I’m honest. Didn’t help that the streets were already filled with other homeless folks as it is, and obviously my dad didn’t want us squatting in the alcohol and piss-stenched alleyways of Castelia, nor did he want me to go to a foster home. We scraped up what was left behind in the fire and lived out of Dad’s car until we were able to find a shelter that had room to take us both. I was sixteen by the time this happened. Started volunteering at a Pokemon Center to help distract me from our depressing lifestyle, Dad applied for jobs left and right until he finally landed a decent office job months later. The Center I volunteered at wanted to hire me, but I couldn’t become a proper employee until I was eighteen. While I wanted nothing more than to help my dad with income, the workplace and the fact I could work around Pokemon was enough to help me tough it out through those rough times.

Dad managed to accumulate enough money to finally afford rent for a little two bedroom condominium. I could work on finishing school, and everything seemed okay. For a while. Until he met my stepmom.

Just for the record, I had nothing against my dad finding another partner. Obviously I’d always love my mom until the day I die, but I knew my dad was desperately lonely and never told me because he didn’t want me to worry. When he met a woman and started dating her, I couldn’t have been happier for him. I was honestly excited…! Maybe we could rebuild this little family after all.

I couldn’t have been more wrong.

First off, let me just say that puberty’s a...very weird thing. I noticed early on that I wasn’t…”normal.” As you know, girls at that age would be eager to find themselves a boyfriend or experiment with a girlfriend, or maybe both. They’d start showing attraction towards hot guys in their high school or gush about their celebrity crushes and whatnot. Needless to say, I did not. It was around the time I turned seventeen that I realized that I never once had an attraction towards guys or girls my age. After some research, I figured I was just asexual or maybe pan and left it at that. It wasn’t until I went back to my job at the Center that I started feeling that missing attraction. But it wasn’t towards the other nurses or that one “cute” guy who came in to get his Blitzle patched up that the other nurses giggled about in the back.

It started when a trainer brought in their Samurott for the standard post-battle patch up. I was put in charge of doing so. He was...beautiful. A veteran when it came to combat, had some old scars here and there, but kept the vigor of his youth. Healthy, fur had a shine in even the faintest light, smooth to the touch and felt like velvet. His gaze was as cold as steel, yet burned with a fire hotter than Volcarona’s. He was a hardened warrior, but also soft - never fussed as I tended to his wounds and gave him a check-up afterwards. It was hard for me to concentrate during that short amount of time, and it wasn’t until one of my co-workers pointed out that I was blushing that it hit me. I lied and said that I saw someone cute in the lobby and they left it at that.

Obviously I tried to deny and rationalize it, that maybe I was just taken aback by how well taken care of the Samurott was, or that I had simply been intimidated by the creature itself. I ignored it, kept working...only to get home and look up certain “material” on my laptop that night. Samurott pictures. Articles about Samurott. Their breeding cycles. If it was possible for their dicks to fit in a human woman’s vagina. Drawn porn. Animated porn. Rinse and repeat with other Pokemon. I masturbated for the first time that night. To this day I’m so, _so_ thankful my dad and his girlfriend were asleep that night. Of course I felt terrible afterwards and thought something was very, very wrong with me, but I never told my dad, and instead closed the private window, shut down my laptop and tried to sleep. I didn’t sleep that night. Ended up having a wet dream about a Blaziken. I wasn't proud of myself the next morning.

This is where the issues with the stepmom come in.

I never figured out why, but she didn’t like me. Like, at all. At first she’d just ignore me when she came over, which was fine since I was busy with schoolwork anyway. But things came to a head when summer vacation came around. The verbal abuse started first; I’m not a skinny girl, nor am I chubby, but I was in the area in between. But she’d call me fat, gross, say I’d be lonely because no guy would want a fat Tepig, etc. Shattered what little self-confidence I had left. Then the manipulation started. She’d make me feel guilty for the littlest things, make me do over chores “because they weren’t done right,” berate me for every mistake. Refused to give me my allowance, let me eat at home or bought me food because “I needed to lose the weight anyway.” Those two years were hell. She did all of this behind my dad’s back, of course, so he never knew. I never told him because he was already working his ass off trying to make sure we didn’t get evicted again while trying to maintain a relationship with his new companion. So I suffered alone. I spent so many nights crying in my room. 

There was another incident that added fuel to the fire. 

I had left my laptop on my desk while I went to the bathroom, and my stepmom came in looking for me for something, and my laptop was still open. And she saw the content on the webpage. It was regarding pokephilia. To my horror, she was able to put two-and-two together despite my protests of it being research for an exam. Needless to say, she held that over my head, and the abuse intensified. Called me a Pokemon fucker day in and day out, threatened to tell my dad so he could kick me out, used it as blackmail. It was...terrible. I contemplated running away many times. Even suicide a few times. But I couldn’t leave my dad. Maybe it was foolish for me to stay, but where else could I go? I wasn’t a trainer and registration took months. I decided to tough it out until I was eighteen.

Fortunately, my only solace was my time at the Pokemon Center. It was really the only thing that kept me sane. Plus, my rep was so good there that I was able to become a proper employee when I was seventeen, so I worked there full time. I would immediately go there after school, or work from morning to night on weekends, and continued those hours during holiday, spring and summer breaks. Anything to keep me away from home for a good while...or at least until I knew my stepmom wouldn’t be active by the time I came back. My dad always knew something was wrong, asking me multiple times to confide in him if anything was wrong. In hindsight, I should have told him everything then. But I didn’t. I was too afraid...afraid he’d think of me differently if he knew. Or that he wouldn’t turn against his girlfriend. So I always dismissed it as my exhaustion from working too hard. But he knew. He just didn’t know the extent.

By the time I did turn eighteen, I met the love of my life.

A Lowkey Toxtricity was dropped off at the Center some time during the spring. He was abandoned from what I was told, but highly aggressive. Wouldn’t let any of the nurses near him, or touch him. Shorted out so much of our equipment and ended up poisoning a few others. He had to be put into solitary confinement. We wanted to rehabilitate him, but his aggression was...abnormal for a Toxtricity. It was...violent. Hateful. If it continued, then he’d have to be euthanized. Obviously, no one wanted that, but he would be a danger to other trainers and even wild Pokemon if he was released. We had several months to work with him. The other nurses and doctors were too afraid to approach him, so I decided I’d do it. Of course, they were against the idea, not wanting me to get hurt, but I was persistent. Or stubborn. Regardless, after a lot of coaxing and a little begging, they assigned me to him. I couldn’t approach him outright, so a lot of our early interactions were from behind a protective fiberglass where I could give him his food through a little slot. We didn’t get along during those first few weeks, since he would glare daggers at me whenever I came in, but it never stopped me.

I often talked to him through the glass. It started off with small things; I greeted him, introduced myself, told him I wasn’t going to hurt him, etc. It fell on deaf ears. It never deterred me, however. I don’t know when it started but...eventually, after two months, I was getting through to him. Perhaps it was when I started recounting my own troubles, starting with my mom dying and the fire and the homelessness, but it was only after our session was done that I realized that he was listening, and that hateful glare was gone. I pretended I didn’t notice, and only bid him goodnight as I finished my shift. The weeks that followed after were much easier.

Now when I came in he would be waiting for me in front of the glass. I kept up my routine, greeting him when I came in, told him when he would be fed, etc. I kept the casual conversation up as well, least until he was docile enough to be let out of solitary. He and I were evaluated by several Pokemon behaviorists for a month before they gave us the all clear. He was at his spot waiting for me the following morning, but now there wasn’t a piece of fiberglass separating us. That morning was the first time I’d see him smile. That morning would be the first time we’d both feel the touch of someone who cared. That morning would kickstart our relationship.

Toxi was still wary of strangers, but no longer aggressive. He wouldn’t accept medicine or food from anyone else but me, though, so I remained assigned to him as he continued his rehabilitation. He’d follow me around the Center, helping me with little tasks here and there. We always had lunch together. He’d find little ways to make me smile or laugh. Those times...I cherish them to this day. Toxi made me feel like a person again. The anxiety and depression was gone, at least for a while...until I had to return home. He never left my thoughts, though, even when we were separated. And it didn’t take me long to realize that I had fallen in love with him. And yet, I dismissed my infatuation as one-sided, knowing that pokephilia was illegal in Unova at the time, and that I’d be prosecuted if anyone found out. So I’d still be alone...and I cried again for several nights.

Despite this, I still wanted to make sure Toxi was able to go to a good home. I continued working with him during his rehabilitation to ensure that would happen. The next step was fostering to monitor how he does in a home or with a trainer, and I immediately volunteered to be the one to foster him. No one objected, seeing how well we got along (plus Toxi didn’t want to go with anyone else and was quite vocal about it), and I was able to bring him home with me. I told dad, and he was just fine with it. Ecstatic, actually, since he wanted me to have a companion of my own. My stepmom was the exact opposite, and was vocal about it when I brought Toxi home. However, Dad jumped to my defense in an instant and told her that she could leave if she didn’t like it. She never spoke up about it again. Toxi didn’t care for my stepmom either, and often got in between us whenever she targeted me again. She was afraid of Toxi since he was electric and poison typed, and was big for a Toxtricity. Toxtricity were usually 5’3” in height. Toxi is 5’9”. 

Toxi and I continued to bond now that we were at home. He would come with me to work, and now was the only time I actually wanted to take the weekends off. Just so I could have more time to be with him. My love for him grew in that amount of time, too. And so did his for me.

It was a rainy Saturday night when I finally confessed. We were winding down and watching a movie while my dad and stepmom were out when I started to confide in him. I told him about the abuse, my attraction towards him, my fears...I broke down before I knew it. He held me and let me cry on his chest. I apologized for getting tears on his chest glands. He only laughed it off. We shared a kiss afterwards. I couldn’t fully understand, but I knew he had felt the same. He made a promise to protect me from my stepmom from here on out, and we’d keep our relationship a secret if we needed to.

By the time Toxi’s fostering was done, the Center allowed me to adopt him outright, which I did without hesitation. It was then I found out why Toxi was so aggressive to begin with; Apparently his trainer raised him from a Toxel, but he wanted the Amped form. When he evolved into the Lowkey form, this little shithead verbally abused him until he just went “fuck you you’re not even worth wonder trading” and dropped him off at the Center. I tracked him down using Toxi’s old ID number. The guy was still in Castelia trying to challenge the gym. I found him yucking it up with some of his friends at a fountain. He saw Toxi and started berating him again. I punched him in the face and he went into the fountain. Toxi sent a Thunderbolt in there for good measure. Guy’s still alive, but shattering his pride was enough. We went home hand-in-hand.

Things were perfect between Toxi and I, and Dad was happy that I was getting better. My stepmom hated it, though. During my last summer break, shit hit the fan.

She started berating me for folding the laundry wrong or something when Toxi jumped to my defense, electric mane glowing and ready. At that point, I was done, so I told her to do it herself. She proceeded to call me fat and lazy, Toxi got in her face and likely told her to go fuck herself in his native tongue. She accused me of hiding behind Toxi, in which by this time Dad had come home early from work since he earned some vacation days and walked in on the altercation. She then tried to make me out to be the bad guy to my dad, saying that Toxi was a bad influence and I was talking back to her. I told him my side of the story, which led to me revealing the other abuse I suffered at her hand. She said I was lying, called me a name, Dad immediately sprung into action.

My dad knew me like the back of my hand, and knew something was wrong with me when she came along. After I revealed what she was doing to me, while she began to reveal her true colors, Dad put two-and-two together. He told her to leave. She refused, He told her to leave again, in which she tells my dad that I only brought Toxi home because I was a Pokemon fucker, and probably fucking him. I was prepared for the storm coming, and so was Toxi...but my dad...I couldn’t ask for a better dad. He basically said “if she is, then let her. She’s happy, and that’s all that matters to me. Toxtricity can take care of her if anything happened to me...and that’s all I could ask for.”

She lost it after that.

The next couple of minutes were just her hurling insults while my dad just wanted her gone. It wasn’t until she threatened to go to the authorities to report me and put me in jail was when Dad snapped. It took both Toxi and I to get Dad off of her, because we were sure he was going to kill her otherwise. Fortunately he didn’t beat her, but he was choking her a good amount. When we finally got Dad off of her, she left without another word, but we were all worried that she was going to the police, and that Dad would go to jail for assault. I decided that, before then, that I’d confide in my dad. I told him everything, ranging from the abuse and to my own awakening sexuality that I was a Pokephilliac. Dad didn’t care about the pokephilia, as long as I was happy with Toxi, but he broke down upon hearing about the abuse. He felt like he failed me as a father, letting all of this happen under his nose. I told him I was partially to blame, never telling him. Dad and I hugged and cried that entire evening, apologizing to each other...but he was never the same after that. Our neighbors came in and checked on us, some who knew my stepmom confirmed that she didn’t go to the police. Apparently she’s a known manipulative homewrecker with a shady past. She couldn’t go to the police or she’d be arrested herself for several probation violations.

Dad and I rebuilt our relationship, but his mentality took a hit. He couldn’t work, and knew he would be laid off sooner or later, so he put in his two weeks and just rested at home. Toxi and I did our best to take care of him...but it was too much. By autumn, Dad came to me and explained that it would be better if he sought professional help. He was going to have himself committed the following week. Asked me if I was okay with staying in the condo. I said no. I couldn’t...it wouldn’t feel like home unless dad was there, not to mention the bad memories. He understood. He was the one who urged me it would be better if I left Unova, given how outlawed pokephilia was. We settled for Galar. The following week was a painful one. Dad packed up for his departure, and I packed up for mine. We both decided to start over fresh. I only took my clothes, laptop and some other sentimental items. Dad did the same. He took a taxi to the hospital while he let me use the car. Told me I could sell it if I needed to. He gave me half of his savings to help pay for a place in Galar while I funded everything else. He told Toxi to take care of me. We had a tearful goodbye, but he saw me off on the plane.

It...wasn’t easy when we arrived. We managed to get a decent apartment, but we didn’t have any furniture. We lived off of takeout and slept on an inflatable bed for a while. I got another job at a local Pokemon Center. Toxi did his best to help too, taking Pokejobs whenever they were available just so we could split the rent. We were always exhausted, stressed on making ends meet. But we were together. Toxi helped me through those times. I was finally able to call Dad after a month. We talked a long time, and he confided in me about his worries. We cried over the phone. But he was getting better, and so was I. 

It took two years, but Toxi and I managed to get back on our feet. Dad’s been recovering greatly at the hospital, and even met someone else during his stay. She’s a nurse...and an Audino. They’re inseparable. Lucario came a little later, after I found him unconscious in the Wild Area. We brought him home and nursed him back to health, and he opted to stay after that.

So...that’s me. I did my best to condense this to not end up a novel, but I had a lot to get off of my chest. It’s...been rough, but everyone has their struggles. Hopefully this will allow you all to get to know me better. I’m sure some of you have had similar experiences and, if you had, feel free to share them. We were to offer support, after all. Regardless, thanks for reading this girl’s past troubles. 

And even if you didn’t, I’m just glad to finally let this all out. Is there something to be learned from this? Probably. Namely to not keep secrets from those you _know_ you can trust. If any of you need an out for similar reasons, please tell someone, or just put up a post here. A lot of people struggle with being a pokephiliac, and it has a heavy impact on your mentality when you're just facing opposition day in and day out. Maybe I got lucky at the end of the day. I don't know. But always remember...if no where else, you're safe here. We're here to help. Always.

Take care of yourselves out there.


	14. Houndoom

** Q.  
** **I have a male houndoom that I raised from a houndour and I adore him, he’s very protective of me and his perceived “pack” of my other Pokémon. I have grown feelings for him ever since he evolved and I believe he likes me back. Is this ok even if he is a canine like Pokémon I really love him as more than just partners**

Firstly, it doesn’t matter what kind of Pokemon it is - bipedal, quadruped, human-like, canine, feline or what have you, love comes in all shapes, sizes and even species. Don’t feel bad for pursuing a relationship with your Houndoom, especially if he feels the same about you. Remember, species does not dictate sentience; All Pokemon are able to display and have emotions and desires like any other human. Again, we humans were also Pokemon long,  _ long _ ago and engaged in relationships with a variety of Pokemon. All that’s changed is the fact that people find Pokephilia “wrong” for the sole fact we engage in relationships with nonhumans. 

Since the beginning of time, we were all born with the innate instinct to crossbreed. There are many,  _ many _ Pokemon in the world right now that are the result of crossbreeding, and we humans are no exception. We came from something, and that something bred with another creature that was clearly outside its species which led to an evolutionary line of our eventual creation. But more on that subject later.

Anyway! As I said before, there’s no shame in pursuing your relationship with your Houndoom as long as he feels the same for you. Obviously I can tell you both have had a healthy relationship from the beginning; Houndour are a bit tricky to raise given that they have a strong pack mentality from birth and onwards, as their packs are usually just large units made of family members. Wild Houndour captured from packs usually become unruly and will disobey and even fight their trainers because they want to return back to their previous pack and will never see you as an alpha. The misinformed usually use force to assert their dominance over newly caught Houndour and Houndoom, but instead of gaining respect and companionship from the Pokemon, the only thing they gain is an obedient omega. To them, they’re stuck in a pack with an alpha they care nothing for, but unable to leave either. This is why a lot of Houndour often run away from trainers, and why Houndoom are aggressive towards their trainers as well. Of course, this has caused a lot of stigmas to emerge about the line, mostly pertaining to where they’re inherently evil or bad Pokemon, and their typing doesn’t help these stereotypes either. Houndour and Houndoom are naturally aggressive for the sole fact that they’re made up of two naturally aggressive types, Fire and Dark. Does this make them bad Pokemon? Not at all. Does this make them extremely territorial? Absolutely.

Remember, Houndour and Houndoom packs are made up of family members, with up to 20, 30 and sometimes 40 members at a time. Pack structure is usually consistent of an alpha male or female, their mate, the betas and finally the omegas. The alpha is the head honcho and the one in charge with their mate at their side, and the alpha male and female rules over their respective gender. The betas are usually the adult offspring of the alpha pair, and usually get first pickings of food with the younger pups and are the only ones beside the alphas that can breed within the pack. And finally, we have the omegas, which is the lowest rank in the entire pack. Only the alphas have full dominance over the omegas, who have the least rights in the pack. Omegas cannot breed with other pack members like alphas and betas can, they get the last pickings of food despite being the ones who hunt and bring back prey, and are the ones usually guarding the dens, food storages and pups. Regardless of the pack structure, all members are loyal to one another and are willing to die for each other as well if it meant protecting their family. However, omegas are often exiled from the pack if they are caught breeding with other omegas or the betas. If an omega returns to the pack with the scent of a rival pack member on them, they are exiled rather viciously and with extreme prejudice. This is why a lot of omegas are exiled during breeding season, and many of them become lone wolves before the season’s end. 

It’s recommended that you catch lone Houndour and Houndoom if you want one, given that they’re without a pack and are likely searching for another one to replace it. Obviously you’ll have to assert yourself as the alpha of your pack when you do catch one, or else they’ll begin to believe that the current pack is without an alpha and will try to take on that role. This doesn’t mean they’re trying to usurp you, but this is a Pokemon that needs a proper hierarchy structure or else they’ll develop anxiety and become restless. Assert yourself as the alpha early on by showing that you’re the one in charge. Do not use force, but you’ll have to be firm and even stern at times, but they’ll get it. It’ll be up to you where they stand, however; are they another omega, or a beta? Actions speak louder than words for them, so depending on how you treat your Pokemon will let them know where they stand in their new pack. If your team contains your starter, then they’ll see you and your starter as the alphas, and they’re the omega. However, your treatment will dictate if they’ll stay an omega or work up to a beta. If they do work up to a beta, then they’ll reinforce the rules set by the alpha(s) and keep the other pack members (i.e. the rest of your team) in line. Houndoom that are raised from puppyhood will automatically see themselves as the beta by default for obvious reasons.

However, in order to climb up from a beta to a fellow alpha, they’ll have to be chosen as the alpha’s mate. Given from your post, I can tell that your Houndoom sees himself as a beta still, meaning that you’ll have to tell him outright that you want him to be your mate. If he accepts - which I’m very sure he will - only then will he become the second alpha and will continue to watch after you and the rest of your team. 

Houndoom are extremely loyal to their mates, meaning they mate for life. If a Houndour or Houndoom loses their mate in the wild, then they will continue to mourn their deaths and refuse to mate with another up until their last breaths. Needless to say, you’ve got a husband for the rest of your life, so I’m hoping you’re ready for that type of commitment once you initiate a relationship with him. Not much will change once you two do become mates, but be aware that your Houndoom will become even more protective of you, especially around other males. He’ll forever see other males - human or Pokemon - as rivals for your affection and potential threats, and will be hostile towards them without hesitation. It will be up to you to keep him from spewing poisonous gas or spitting flames or chomping down on another male that approaches you, because he refuses to allow an inferior male have the audacity to approach his wife.

Other than that, Houndoom will become incredibly affectionate with you and will not be afraid to show it. He’ll be glued to your side whether you’re out travelling, at home, or anything else, he’ll always be there. If it becomes too much, you can always tell him that you need some space for a bit. And what I mean is that you’ll have to explain to him as to why you need/want the space while reminding him that you still love him but you need some ‘you time.’ Again, communicate with your partners - I emphasize this point for a reason. But, your partner will understand and will leave you be for a while, while being within his line of sight, of course. Sometimes he’ll go check on your other team members or go out to bring you back a special treat. Other than that, be prepared for a ton of snuggles. And I do mean a ton; at any moment you’re sitting down, he’ll move to you and lay on you for cuddles.

If you want to get intimate with your Houndoom, be prepared. His dual typing of Fire and Dark means his libido will be all over the place. You’ll know when he’s horny, given Houndoom aren’t particularly subtle about their needs and will start tugging on your clothes or try to mount you. If you’re not in the mood for sexytime, let him know. He’ll understand and will respect that you don’t want sex at the moment, but it will leave him in a predictament. Obviously he’s not going to go fuck another Pokemon just to get off - he loves you, and he’d rather die than betray your oath to each other, nor can he get off on his own. And until he does, he’ll be incredibly restless and will grow aggressive as his testosterone will be going through the roof. And for that, you have a number of solutions.

The main one being that you can help him masturbate. Once he blows a load or two, he’ll calm down immediately and will be incredibly thankful for your assistance. The second option, however, is toys.

I know I keep mentioning the special pokephilia shop (and I  _ promise _ I’m not sponsored), but there’s a reason why I am, and that reason is because they have a lot of useful items that we’re going to need for ours and our partner’s sake. There’s a special sleeve you can purchase that’s similar to a human fleshlight that has the same purpose. Obviously you can’t just get the sleeve on it’s own as you’ll need a mount for your partner to hold on to while he gets busy. Fortunately, both sleeve and mount are inexpensive as long as you buy them together, which you’ll have to regardless. You’ll have to bring in or specify your Partner’s species in order to get a proper fitting sleeve, though. You don’t want to get him anything too big or too small. And, of course, please clean the equipment once they’re done with it.

Do be aware that, because Houndoom is a canidae species, their penis will have knots, so you will experience him knotting you when you become intimate. I’ll go into more details about what knotting is exactly in a separate post since someone asked about the topic not too long ago. But to make a long story short, being “knotted” will only feel like a bulge stretching your labia and will only emerge when Houndoom ejaculates. It’s incredibly pleasurable, but it can be a rather startling surprise to the inexperienced. I recommend doing some research on the subject itself and practicing with a toy that has a small knot to familiarize yourself with it, just so you’ll be prepared.

Overall, Houndoom is a loyal and loving partner and will protect you until the end of his days. His candid side will emerge from time to time, but surely it’s nothing you’re not used to yet.

Hope this helps.


	15. Ghost Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, sorry for taking so long to update! A lot's happened in between chapter's and I've just not been able to get a proper muse to continue.

** Q.   
** **I love Ghost-types! They're so fun to battle with, and even though a lot of people find them scary, I've found them to have a comforting presence. My whole team is ghosts! My problem is that I think I've developed romantic feelings for one of my teammates, and they're genderless to boot. It's next to impossible to find any self-help books, and with my lack of dating experience, I don't know how or if I should confess my feelings. What if they think I'm just kidding? Should I just try to forget about it and continue on like nothing has happened?**

Interesting! Ghost types are rather fascinating in many aspects, but if there’s one thing that’s for certain is their uncanny ability to read people and other Pokemon with terrifying accuracy. I don’t think I need to explain why that is, as it’s their way of looking into our psyche to see our greatest fears and use it against us for maximum scares or to just leech off of our life forces.

That being said, you shouldn’t give up on something you haven’t even tried yet! Of course the fear of rejection is always there, but you’ll never know what your partner is feeling if you don’t speak up. Again, this is exactly why I put heavy emphasis on communicating with your Pokemon; if you keep your feelings bottled up, you’ll never know if your partner feels the same for you, and your partner may begin to feel as if you don’t feel the same for them. 

With that being said, Ghost types aren’t exactly difficult to figure out; While they don’t wear their hearts on their sleeves like some Pokemon types do, they aren’t exactly subtle, either. A common misconception about Ghost types is that they’re innately malicious and only have ill-intent towards humans with some species being a little more friendly towards us than most. The Pokedex entries don’t don’t really help with the stigmas either, and people automatically assume Ghost types want to devour our souls whenever they come across some poor unfortunate soul wandering at night. Obviously there are Ghost types such as the Litwick line that do feed on the life force of other creatures to keep themselves alive, but also bear in mind that, even if they are technically ghosts, they’re still living creatures with the capacity to die if they don’t have proper sustenance like any other living creature in this world. Our life energy is just their food, and they only take just enough to sustain themselves for a while where some people and Pokemon wouldn’t even notice that they were fed upon. A Ghost type would have to be  _ starving _ to completely drain a creature of their life energy. 

And, as sad as it is to say, Ghost types who starve themselves do it intentionally as they feel guilty over feeding off of other living creatures in order to survive. The starvation leads to madness and they end up siphoning the souls and life energies of any and everything they cross paths with as their consciousness has deteriorated due to the starvation. And I know there were several incidents where some Ghost types grouped together and preyed upon unsuspecting people and fed off of them until they were almost dead, but some scientists looked into the incident further and discovered that the poor dears were starving and desperate. The only reason why they didn’t completely drain their prey was because they hadn’t completely lost their consciousness, draining enough life energies to sustain themselves while also leaving room for their prey to survive the encounters. Of course, each and every person rescued made a full recovery, but that did nothing to ease the fears or null the stigmas against Ghost types, either.

Another example I can give is that Ghost types don’t follow us around because they want to haunt us or drag our souls to the underworld. If the latter was true then I can assure you that the only soul they would take was one of the deceased; taking a living soul wouldn’t exactly make sense, would it? Now, one may try to argue and say that I’m wrong because the Pokedex clearly states that certain species will haunt humans for whatever reason, like how Banette is a possessed doll looking for its former owner or how Dusknoir is an agent sent from the spirit world receiving orders from Giratina to drag the souls of the living into the underworld. Please bear in mind that the data from Pokedex is faulty, especially given that these entries were made right  _ after _ each species was discovered. There have been some updates over the years here and there, but they’re still inaccurate at best, mostly because one professor in each region can’t take the necessary time to study each and every species in their respective regions. It’s often why professors employ the assistance of young trainers who are starting their journey to gather more info and update the ‘Dex accordingly. It’s a flawed system, but it’s efficient, hence why it’s been used for the last twenty-something years. Honestly, I just don’t understand why the professors won’t give more room to accept internships from those of us who actually  _ want _ to be professors and not professional trainers and have them conduct field and study work to gather the data for them. But I digress.

Getting back on topic, more often than not, Ghost types who follow trainers who do not own them do it because they’ve grown a fondness and even an infatuation for the person in question. And oftentimes, it’s the latter. And more often than not, they’re too shy to make their presence known to the person they've grown attached to.

Ghost types have a rather bad habit of spying on us when we’re not aware of it; That creaky floorboard up in the attic may not be the house settling, and that noticeable drop in temperature while you’re out camping at night isn’t because a rather cool breeze happen to come by while the rest of the area is still warm, or your phone suddenly moving from the bed to the counter wasn’t you forgetting you had put it there when you had sworn you left it on the bed. There’s a good chance you’re being watched by a Ghost type if any of this has happened to you more times than it should. The little pranks they pull are just them trying to say “hey I like you a lot and I want you to know I’m here without scaring you!” Of course, the opposite effect is the result, but that doesn’t stop some people from befriending their spooky new roommates or travelling companions.

I say Ghost types grow an infatuation for us faster as I’m referencing a research project conducted by a group of students some years ago to study if varying types and species of Pokemon bond with humans differently than the other. The study gathered trainers who had a starter of at least one of each Pokemon type or species, in which they would study that Pokemon’s behavior towards their trainer while also interviewing said trainer on how the pair met and how they became partners. One of the trainers piqued the interest of the students as her starter was the Unovan variant of Confagrigus, which at the time was a rather feared Pokemon due to its nature of eating gold and entrapping its prey into it’s sarcophagus-esque shell and eating them alive. What the students found odd was the Confagrigus was completely docile and friendly to the other students and the other trainers and their Pokemon participating in the study, as its ‘Dex entry labeled it as an aggressive and nightmarish creature that gobbled up unsuspecting explorers in the desert. 

A quick interview with her revealed that she wasn’t a trainer at all and lived alone, and Confagrigus had been living in her basement for years watching and observing her. She often remarked about how she should have known something was up when it was always cold in her basement, despite there being heat regularly ventilating through it during the winter. She worked the graveyard shift in retail and would often come home unable to do her regular chores; Upon passing out on the couch, she would wake up the next morning in her bed and her house cleaned. Of course, she had no logical explanation as to why it was happening, but she was unable to move out of her condo due to the lease and she wasn’t financially able to move anywhere else either. While unnerved, she stayed under the fact that this force - whatever it was - wasn’t malicious. She didn’t meet her partner properly until she happened to come home in the middle of her house being burglarized. When the assailants went to attack her, Confagrigus revealed themselves and captured the burglars inside their shell until the police arrived (and not without scaring them shitless first). It was then when she realized the Pokemon was the one living in her basement and taking care of her while she slept, and they have been inseparable since then.

While the study itself had ended several weeks later, one of the students remained in contact with Confagrigus’ trainer and requested another, more private interview, in which she agreed to. This interview revealed that the reason Confagrigus was living in her basement in particular was because they had actually followed her across several cities to her current living space. What she didn’t know was that she had encountered Confagrigus beforehand when they were still a Yamask months prior when she and her previous friends decided to explore an abandoned warehouse. Yamask had become infatuated with her as she was the only one who showed them any kindness upon their meeting. Since then, Yamask followed and watched over the woman even to where they evolved during their travels; it wasn’t until she settled into the condo when Confagrigus took the initiative to continue to watch over her, still too shy to reveal themselves to her until she was in trouble with the burglars. She also revealed that she and Confagrigus were in a romantic and sexual relationship in the interview, in which the student’s interest was further piqued (as they were also in a romantic relationship with their Pokemon at this time, but had to keep it secret for obvious reasons). The rest of the interview was made into a document published into small private forums and groups made for Pokephilliacs who were looking for self-help and advice. Unfortunately those forums were shut down after a group of discriminative hackers decided to lace it with viruses, but the admin had a copy of the document and has kept it safe since then.

Before I go on, first, let me apologize for going on a little informative tangent; Ghost types are a type that aren’t always talked about in our circles, and they’re one of the most interesting type of Pokemon out there. With that in mind, I strongly suggest you tell your partner your feelings. While Ghost types are natural pranksters, they still know when someone’s kidding around and when they’re being serious; They can easily pick up on your emotions and know you’re being sincere when you confess, and there’s a high chance they already feel the same for you. As I’ve stated before, Ghost types quickly gain infatuations for humans, but never reveal it under the belief they wouldn’t want to be with...well...a ghost. Again, take some time out of the day, sit down with them and tell them how you feel and why you feel that way. They’ll listen. And I have confidence they’ll return your feelings. Don’t forget about it or try to brush it off as nothing; So many people have done this and end up regretting it because their fears of rejection and humiliation keeps them from doing so. Even if they don’t feel the same, it’d be better for you to tell them and get these feelings off of your chest, or live the rest of your life regretting not speaking up sooner, wondering what could have been and wishing you could have done things differently. That mental strain will send you on a downward spiral you will never escape from.

But let’s say your partner _does_ feel the same for you, and you two end up making it official. Romantically, your partner will want to be near you at all times. Ghost types become especially clingy with their partners, and their ability to make themselves solid or transparent at will means there will be impromptu cuddles when you least expect it. But if you need some space, they’ll respect that and will just turn invisible and hang around in the same room as you. Of course, you’ll have to tell them when you need that space; I know I sound like a broken record but please,  _ please _ communicate with your Pokemon.

Ghost types also live on making you happy; What this means is that they’ll do anything and will go through any lengths to ensure they see you smile. Had a rough day at work and too exhausted to clean and cook? Oh look, you’re tucked in in your own bed, the laundry was done, the dishes are clean and your partner even made you breakfast. Is there someone in your life that you just don’t like for whatever reason? Wow, suddenly every minor and major convenience is suddenly happening to them and ruining their day. Have a pesky neighbor that’s too loud or crossing social boundaries? A quick scare or two later and suddenly they’re more behaved than the other day. Long story short, Ghost types - while striving to make your days the best - won’t go through extremes to do so. It’s only if someone has harmed you physically that will make them cross that line, and even then you wouldn’t be able to stop them if you tried. Fortunately, they won’t outright kill someone in your honor. Physically harm? Yes. Psychological warfare? Oho, most definitely. Murder? No. 

With that being said, if you plan to get intimate with your partner, well...actually, let me refer back to the interview with the trainer and her Confagrigus for this.

Some of the more explicit details of the interview were reserved for only a select few looking for a reference on whether or not it was possible for Ghost types to have sex, as it was relatively unknown on how Ghost types reproduced sexually or asexually. So far, nothing concrete has been discovered. However, that doesn’t dismiss the fact that they _do_ have sex, and - just like us - they also do it for pleasure. Which is why I’m using the trainer and the Confagrigus as an example; the interview went into detail on how the pair would copulate when the occasion arose, where Confagrigus would pull their partner into the sarcophagus shell in which their amorphous would solidify and embrace her bare body, specifically her legs, arms hips and around her waist. Confagrigus would then turn it’s “limbs” into tendrils and will proceed to engage in various forms of foreplay which usually consists of constant teasing of her clit and breasts for a while before proper penetration. What this means is that Ghost types in particular - who are gifted with the powers of the supernatural - are able to shapeshift genitals for whatever’s needed at the time. The gender of the Pokemon doesn’t matter, as a female could shapeshift a penis or vice versa if their partner desired it. Obviously not every species can do this, in which another alternative would be to let them possess a toy or several and let them go to town on you. If they can’t possess it, then their psychokinetic abilities would do the job instead and - as I explained in a post prior - the mental link between you and them would allow them to feel and experience the pleasure you are.

Of course, make sure you get consent from your partner before you attempt anything sexual, and never be afraid to experiment with different methods to see which one you both enjoy the most. Don’t be afraid to invest in a myriad of toys to keep you and your partner entertained either. In fact, I recommend you let them accompany you to a shop and let them pick anything out that may tickle their fancy.

Sorry if this post got lengthy, but I hope this helps regardless. I’m wishing the best for you and your partner!


	16. League Officials &  Legal Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy summer jobs sure are fun am I right.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay in between chapters. I'll be back in my usual groove after the 4th.

** Q.   
** **Howdy! This question isn't about a specific Pokemon, but rather, about a specific person. My best friend recently became the Champion of our region, and she is secretly in a relationship with her ace Pokemon. We live somewhere where pokephilia is still illegal, and it really pains my friend to have to keep her relationship under wraps, especially when other trainers keep hitting on her and asking her out because they don't know she's in a happy relationship. She has told me she wishes she could just come out publicly and show everyone how amazing her partner is, but she's afraid she'd not only lose her position in the League, but also get all of her Pokemon taken from her. What do you think is the best thing for her to do?**

Oh boy.

While I wasn’t in a position of prestige and power, I went through something similar with my Toxtricity that I explained in a previous post. It’s a little easier for us civvies and trainers to find work arounds, but for professionals such as Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, Champions, Frontier Brains, etc. it’s much more difficult for them to really find outs and alternatives while pokephilia is still illegal in most regions. This is mostly due to them constantly being in the limelight, as these trainers are idolized and revered for their skill and power in official Leagues. It doesn’t matter where they go, as long as they’re out in public, attention will be drawn to them at all times, with the only out being in their own private homes. But even then, they’ll be monitored in some way.

I can’t really offer much advice other than to tell her that she has to come out with the truth. This looks like professional suicide I know, but here’s why she should:

Firstly, she needs to consider her partner’s feelings. Ace Pokemon are usually starters, so assuming this is correct in this instance, I explained in an earlier post that starters are more emotionally sensitive towards their trainers than the other Pokemon in the team for obvious reasons. The more their partner continues to see people flirt and constantly ask her out, the more emotionally compromised they’ll become. This means that their Pokemon is becoming a ticking time bomb of emotions that will explode in an act of passion to protect their mate, which may end in physical harm towards the person trying to score a date with their trainer, and of course this will cause your friend to end up in even more hot water. I can’t say this is true for your region, but given a lot of gang and criminal organization activity in the past involved said members using their Pokemon to attack people outright rather than through battle, they’ve up repercussions behind such acts as a way to minimize these types of attacks. These repercussions usually involve jail time and the trainer’s Pokemon seized and their licenses revoked. League officials get a little more leniency unless they are proven to be using their seat of power for corruptive purposes. If this is proven - and that’s a big  _ if _ since the only League official caught doing this was Giovanni, but he voluntarily stepped down - then and only then will legal action be taken. This would involve revoking their status amongst the League, seizing their Pokemon and expelling them from the League outright, as a participant or otherwise.

With this in mind, I should also remind you and everyone else on this forum who may be in a similar position that, while pokephilia is illegal in most regions, it doesn’t automatically mean that you face expulsion from the League, jail time and/or your Pokemon seized if you’re proven to be committing the act. They can  _ only _ act legally if there are any signs of the official’s Pokemon being abused from Pokephilla by their trainer. If there isn’t and their Pokemon are proven to be fully consenting, then there’s not much they can actually do to them. Of course, this is only lawful action - anything else beyond that can’t be helped.

Your friend’s going to suffer a lot of backlash, ridicule and scrutiny, along with their reputation being shattered once this comes to light. And, as much as I hate to say it, there’s nothing no one can really do about that. People are entitled to their opinions and there are many out there that frown upon pokephilia.. People will demand that your friend to step down as Champion and for them to be expelled from the League. Her peers will lose their respect for her. People will call them every name under the sun and moon other than the child of Arceus, with the most common insult being “Pokemon fucker.” People will give them sideways looks on the street and maybe even throw more insults while they’re in battle. People will harass them on the internet, with a myriad of threats against them. It will happen, and there won’t be anything anyone can do to stop it. 

But that’s okay.

Because we’re here.

To counter the naysayers, there are people like us who support, encourage and help others in our community. While people will disgrace her, call her disgusting, we will be here and say that she shouldn’t feel wrong for being in love. We will be here and shield her from the discriminative public. We’ve all been there - I know I have. In fact, I recommend you redirect her to the forum if you can. As I’ve stated before, we can offer resources for her if things get too much.

Speaking of, while your friend can’t be expelled from the League officially, for her own mental health, she may have to take a step back or step down from the position entirely. I’ve read too many articles of League officials coming out as pokephilliacs only for their mental health to take a severe hit as they had to deal with scrutiny from all sides. Some ended up in suicide attempts, while others ended in them simply expelling themselves from the League and going incognito for an undisclosed amount of time just to recover. I’m not saying that these are actions your friend has to take as well, but if it becomes too much for her, she may have to do so for her own safety and health. But at the same time, it may not even come to that. I hope it doesn’t, and I know you feel the same way.

Another reason why I’m advising her to come clean is, well...if she doesn’t come out herself, then someone else will and reveal it to the world for her. This will especially be unavoidable if she’s active on any type of social media. The internet is infamous for outing celebrities and higher powers for any and every wrongful deed they’ve done and - unfortunately - pokephiliacs are no exception to this. People - especially the nosy types - will find out any and everything about a person they admire or detest and will be sure to widespread whatever they discover for the world to see. It’s a harsh reality, and it’s one we have the unfortunate honor of living in, but it’s unavoidable. 

This is all I can offer as far as advice; Show your friend this post or just relay what you’ve read here to her, and what she decides to do afterwards is up to her. She may have to lay low for a while after coming out for necessity, but, again, that’s for her to decide. Regardless, I wish her and you the best out there.


	17. Human/Pokemon Insemination

** Q.   
** **Are there any pokemon that can impregnate/be impregnated by a human?**

I…

Huh.

Okay, I’ll admit it; I don’t think I have a legitimate answer for this one.

**[Update]:** Okay so I had to take a step back from fully answering this one to do some proper research and...needless to say, I haven’t found anything conclusive. Or coherent. I keep getting redirected to Pokemon breeding hentai. Anyway, I decided to let my roommate take over and answer because she has more authority on this, having worked in genetics.

Oh yeah, before we continue, Toxi, Lucario and I had to move from our previous dwelling since the landlord went up on our rent and we couldn’t afford it, which also explains my absence. Fortunately we found a new place and a roommate to help with the rent, and I appointed her as a mod since she’s also a pokephiliac and can help me monitor the forum when I’m not around. With all that being said, she has the floor...er, post.

-

Hiya! As Shameless stated prior, I’m a bit new to the forum, but also a mod, so if you have any questions for me as well, feel free to post them! Shameless doesn’t have all the answers - neither do I, but we’re doing our best.

Anyway, introductions! Not revealing my real name for obvious reasons, but my screen alias is Water_Shuriken. You can just call me Shuri.

So! Y’all wanna know if it’s possible to be impregnated by or impregnate a Pokemon. I’ll just give you the short answer;  _ We don’t fucking know. _

As for the long answer, it’s unknown, but it’s  _ not _ impossible either.

Firstly, let’s get all the stigmas out the way because I know a lot of you are basing your inquiries off of hentai and porn you’ve seen so let me just say this now:  porn logic does not apply to real life. No, you will not immediately become pregnant after intercourse with a Pokemon and neither will the Pokemon if you’re the one penetrating. No, you will not magically start laying eggs after intercourse because there is no force - scientifically or otherwise - that can alter a human woman’s uterus to where she will start popping out eggs after breeding with a Pokemon. And no, on the off chance that you do somehow become pregnant/impregnate a Pokemon, it will not be a Pokemon/human hybrid monstrosity. Now with all that being said, that doesn’t mean that it can’t be done either. Like I said, right now, it’s  _ unknown _ .

As Shameless stated before, I worked in genetics for a good amount of time to know enough about the topic. Interspecies breeding has been unavoidable since the beginning of time. Pokemon have engaged in interspecies breeding for as long as they have walked this Earth, and so have we. But, also bear in mind that a breeding pair cannot produce offspring unless the two are carrying compatible DNA. An example of this would be selective breeding, in which Pokemon breeders will select certain Pokemon who fall under or meet certain criteria to breed and produce offspring. This is a process we’re all familiar with as breeders will conduct selective breeding when wanting to produce offspring with certain traits that came from the parents, such as certain abilities, moves, or producing a shiny. We humans also engage in selective breeding; Why do you think sperm banks exist? It’s for women or pairs who want children but are: 

  * Unable to produce their own
  * Want their children to obtain certain traits from a parent they themselves don’t have 
  * Are a same sex pair and are unable to reproduce regardless or 
  * All of the above.



With that in mind, let’s talk about reproduction as a whole. As you all know, Pokemon lay eggs to produce offspring. Why the mammalian Pokemon also produce eggs is - for now - virtually unknown, but it’s such a common fact that we don’t bother questioning why that is nowadays (I should also point out that mammalian Pokemon don’t always produce eggs either, as they also have live births as well. Them producing eggs are the result of selective interspecies breeding and breeding in specific conditions, but that’s a lesson for another time). With that in mind, we’ll have to assume that their biology is made specifically for that purpose, just as we’re biologically engineered to give live births. As a scientist, let me be the one to tell you that our method of reproduction is the  _ least _ ideal, and here’s why:

Unlike Pokemon whose newborns are able to walk and defend themselves right after hatching while still needing parental assistance. Meanwhile, our newborns are completely defenseless and helpless and need constant parental assistance. If we were still living as primal beasts as we did back in the days of old, our babies would be in constant danger of falling prey to either wild predatory Pokemon or the natural elements themselves. While Pokemon infants are born with the innate instinct to hide and conceal themselves when sensing danger and bundle up with their littermates when cold or lay out in the shade when hot, human infants cannot for the first year or so. They rely on us for everything, and are unable to tell us their needs except through crying, which is also a terrible occurrence to happen in the while since the wailing of an infant will immediately draw the attention of predators and will endanger the entire family. The fossilized remains of slain families can attest to this.

The reason I’m bringing this up is because, while we humans have engaged in interspecies breeding with Pokemon since we’ve walked the Earth with them, that  _ may _ have resulted in superior offspring that have inherited traits from a mother or father that has allowed them to bypass this glaring flaw in our species. I know I said earlier that having a Pokemon/human offspring was unknown. But I also said it wasn’t impossible either. Why? Because Psychics exist.

Let me also state for the record that I have worked with proper Psychics as we in the science field have always wondered how and why they were able to obtain psychokinetic abilities that were on par to that of Psychic type Pokemon and, let me tell you something...there is a TON of shit that we can’t explain and understand fully, and this is a prime example. While I can’t give out specific details given most of it is classified information, what I  _ can _ tell you is that science isn’t always the answer. As a professional, I can say the following statement in confidence; the only way to really understand how and why the way things are is to approach these questions with an open mind. We will openly admit that we cannot explain half of the mystic shit that goes on in this world simply because we humans are not fully in control as we foolishly want to believe. There are higher beings at work that made the world as it is and why things are the way they are, and to fully understand why that is is to also accept the fact that there’s no real way to explain it. I have seen colleagues in elaborate and advanced laboratories who have thrown their hands up in frustration and declare “fuck it, it’s magic or some shit I don’t know!” We’ve managed to mess around with genetics and spit in the face of god himself by creating all powerful creatures such as Mewtwo and Genesect but we will _never_ be able to figure out how Psychics - or any typed human (yes that is a proper term we use for them) - came to be. 

You may ask why we haven’t just simply conducted a DNA test on Psychics and just trace it back to the branch that gave them said abilities, but that’s just it! We HAVE, and the results were always inconclusive as there was not a single Pokemon within that family tree. So we’re brought back to square one yet _ again. _

_ *Breathes* _

At the end of the day, we are still relatively in the dark regarding Pokemon and human reproduction simply because we have yet to come to a solid conclusion on whether or not it is possible and we have no means of testing this theory proper as, given pokephilia is illegal in most regions, artificially inseminating a human woman or vice versa with the semen of the other species would be ruled unethical and immoral. And us in the science field would be further thrown under scrutiny because we were never able to recover our respective status after the incident with both Mewtwos and the hive of Genesect. To do so otherwise would mean we would have to build private facilities under the government’s radar and find  _ willing _ participants for these studies simply because they’d be afraid of the legal repercussions should these studies ever be made known to the public. Not only would the facility be shut down, but those working there would be put in jail whilst the participants’ Pokemon and children would be seized into legal custody.

We also have to take into consideration that, even if it is possible to inseminate a Pokemon or be inseminated by one, that we don’t even know if the infant would even survive long enough to even be born, let alone grow up into a proper adult. So we will never know if the father’s traits are passed down to the child, human or Pokemon. What I can tell you for certain is that the child will mostly take after the mother in a lot of instances, with a few where the child takes after the father. What this means is that it won’t matter if the father is human or Pokemon, because the child’s species will depend on which species the mother is.

Another thing to consider is that we won’t ever know the answer to this conundrum simply because no one will ever voluntarily walk into a doctor’s office or Pokemon Center and say “hey I may have gotten my significant other pregnant/he might have gotten me pregnant but we can’t say for sure, so can you help us” without the fear of being reported to the authorities for being a pokephiliac. If there even is a kid out there that has a Pokemon parent, again, we will never know because no one would be brave enough to admit it out of fear of legal repercussions.

At the end of the day, we may never really find out the truth behind this mystery, which is a shame. But if there is anyone out there on this forum who believe that they were impregnated by their partner or vice versa, PLEASE contact me. I am literally begging you. Us scientists literally do not care what you do in your private lives with your Pokemon, nor do we judge. All we’re here to do is to make new discoveries and find conclusions to old mysteries. Anyone in this field who does judge or care otherwise wasn’t a true scientist to begin with.

But no, seriously. DM me if you have any questions or concerns, I am here to offer help and advice like my roomie Shameless, so don’t be afraid to contact me. What happens in the lab,  _ stays  _ in the lab.


	18. Toxtricity (Low Key)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things before continuing:
> 
> First, sorry for the long pause in between updates. I've been in a bad place mentally and had to take a step back for some self-care.
> 
> Secondly, many of you may notice the fic's under a different name. Let me reassure you all that this is still the original author of the fic, but during that time of self-care, I was able to rediscover myself and finally be comfortable with who I am. My former alias "Mekachii" was my security blanket. But I don't need it anymore, because that wasn't me.
> 
> I still hope you all enjoy what I write regardless - I plan on making updates at a more regular pace. 
> 
> But thank you all for sticking with me even during those rough times, as they were happening even when I first started writing this fic. Fortunately, I'm doing better now.

**Q.  
Hey there. This is genuinely so interesting to read and your knowledge is invaluable. My Toxtricity (he's low key) and I have just started a romantic relationship after years of trying to figure each other out. I think we've come to the point where we're ready to be more physical. Do you have any advice or a heads up for what I'm getting myself into? Thank you so much.**

_*Cracks knuckles*_ Finally! A question I can answer in full!

As you all may know from a previous post, my mate is also a Low Key Toxtricity, and I also had to do some extensive research on the line when we got into a romantic and physical relationship. One thing I’ve come to learn is that there are a lot of misconceptions surrounding the line due to a lot of stigmas and stereotypes. A very common mistake a lot of people and trainers make is believing that the Low Key form is the more lax of the species. And let me be the one to tell you that is a goddamn lie and let me explain why:

Researchers who observed wild Toxtricity to document any difference in behavior between both forms may have witnessed the following scenario; let’s say someone invaded their territory. We’ll use a rookie trainer for this example. An Amped form Toxtricity would’ve immediately displayed aggression towards the trespasser and would either try to scare it off with its electricity or poison, or try to goud it into battle if the trespasser refuses to leave. Meanwhile, a Low Key Toxtricity wouldn’t immediately engage and would only retaliate if the trespasser was foolish enough to get closer, thinking the Pokemon was docile. In which they would soon be met with either a very strong electric shock or hit with poison. To an outsider looking in, it would appear that the Amped form is the more aggressive of the two given it immediately engaged with what they saw as a threat, right?

Wrong.

It doesn’t matter the form, the heightened aggression in Toxtricity is universal, and this is because the species itself is extremely territorial. Toxtricity live in very small gangs made up of no more than two families with two adults in each, the rest being Toxel (their young) in swamps and bogs. Toxtricity doesn’t like anyone or anything entering their territory, especially if their brood are present. The only difference here is their methods of protecting it; Amped Toxtricity don’t bother with finding out one’s intentions if they’ve crossed into their territory. Whether or not the trespassing was intentional or not doesn’t matter - the only thing that does matter is the fact that Pokemon wants you gone, and will make sure you get the message loud and clear. Low Key aren’t any different in that regard, instead acting as the guard to Amped’s warrior. While they won’t attack you outright, a Low Key Toxtricity will watch you closely while you’re still outside of their territory. Low Key prefers to gauge their opponents and trespassers before taking action, but regardless they will make sure you know that they don’t want you there. Toxtricity have this low rumbling growl they emit when they’re agitated, with the poisonous sacks on their chest amplifying the sound and causing it to reverberate through the area. This sound is enough to make smaller Pokemon flee and even make larger ones pause. This is a very clear warning, and they only give out one. If you ignore this and still cross the threshold into their territory anyway? Then you better pray to whatever deity you worship because there will be hell to pay. At least with the Amped form, you know what you’re getting into. Low Key however, are incredibly unpredictable and no two have the same methods. Some will attack the moment you cross over into their territory, while others would bide their time and wait until you’re just within arm’s reach to pounce. I myself was a witness to this heightened aggression when dealing with my stepmom, and if it weren’t for my Dad and I to intervene, I have confidence that Toxi would’ve killed her. They are NOT a Pokemon to be messed with. Ever.

I only bring this up because Toxtricity also considers their mates as their territory. Not in a “I own you” way, but more of “this is mine and you have no right to take it away from me” way. Toxtricity mate for life, meaning they’re incredibly devoted and loyal to their partners. Despite looking like the embodiment of the punk aesthetic, Toxtricity are actually quite soft and allow themselves to be more vulnerable when around their partners; they’re affectionate, cuddly and even clingy at times, and be prepared to be marked because they can and will mark you at any given moment. Toxtricity have scent glands under their chin and on their fingers, so that impromptu hug or them planting their chin on your shoulder, head or lap is them marking you and reaffirming to the world that you’re taken. I know this because Toxi marks me all the time throughout the day. And even at night.

Another thing I should mention is that it’s never easy to earn a Toxtricity’s trust, a clear example would be the post I made a while ago explaining how Toxi and I met. Toxtricity as a Pokemon is a great addition to any team, but I don’t advise going out and catching a wild one. As I’ve stated before, Toxtricity are extremely aggressive territorial to the point that Galar has considered them an environmental hazard by law. Many trainers and their Pokemon have been fatally injured and/or killed when encountering wild Toxtricity because they were ill-informed about the Pokemon or weren't aware of what kind of danger they were putting themselves in. If you really want a Toxtricity, I recommend raising one from a Toxel or getting one via a trade. It’s not worth putting your and your Pokemon’s life on the line because you want one Pokemon. And even if you were able to catch one, there’s a high chance that Toxtricity won’t even cooperate with you or your other partners and may lash out at you and at them. It took me 6 months to even get Toxi to let me into his enclosure, and another full year to fully gain his trust. They’re a Pokemon that requires a lot of one-on-one, and if that’s something you can’t fully give - especially if you already have a starter - you’ll have to pass this Pokemon up. Obviously this is for the folks who are considering Toxtricity as a partner - I’m sure very certain OP doesn’t have to worry about this.

The general gist, however, is that Toxtricity are devoted and loyal lovers, and are not afraid to open up when in the company of someone they love and trust. They can be clingy at that, but this is when I emphasize communicating with your partner if he/she is overstepping some boundaries but you don’t want to come across as being rude.

Now since you want to get physical with your Toxtricity, please be sure to do your own research as well while also heeding what I have to say; Toxtricity’s dual typing of Electric/Poison gives them some additional... _ traits _ . The most glaring of them being that they have a heightened libido, as most Poison types do. Your Toxtricity’s going to be very frisky most of the time once you’ve bred with them, so be prepared to be fondled when you’re least expecting it. Fortunately they prefer privacy, so you won’t have to worry about being in a public place when you’re suddenly pinned against a wall. Another trait is that they can create their own natural aphrodisiac primarily through their saliva and semen. A kiss from a Toxtricity will leave you hornier than a Milotic in heat. One orgasm from them will leave you having multiple and left in a breathless bliss. I can attest to this for obvious reasons.

I would advise on using condoms for a while at first though - Toxtricity semen is extremely potent to the point you’ll be feeling an intense tingling sensation in and on your bits that can last for hours. Condoms won’t completely blockade this, given Toxtricity semen is corrosive (only to nonorganic material, don’t worry), so you will feel a little tingle on your dick or in your vag for a while. Don’t worry, it’s not harmful - with the condom it will only last 30-45 minutes. Going in raw and the sensation will last for a couple hours. The only time you’ll have to be concerned is if the sensation is a burning one rather than a tingle. At that point you’ll have to go straight to the doctor’s office. But as long as you follow the standard safe sex pocedures and take your time, your love life with your Toxtricity will be an enjoyable one. Just be thorough when you clean yourself - Poison type residue can build up if you’re not careful.

One last thing before I wrap up this post; you know it’s coming but I’m saying it again anyway;  _ Please _ communicate with your partner if you plan on doing anything physical. There are going to be times when you’re not going to be in the mood as often as Toxtricity, and while they’re open with their emotions around someone they trust, they don’t handle rejection well if it’s from that very person. They may perceive your “not now” as “I’m not attracted to you anymore,” and that can create some emotional tension if not addressed properly. As long as you keep reaffirming the fact that you still love them despite not wanting to be fucked on every horizontal surface, they’ll learn what your boundaries are and will only approach at times they know you’re in the mood. Again, treat them as you would treat another human being. They understand what we say, but it’s up to you to sit down and talk with them proper.

Hope this helps!


	19. Dusknoir

**Q.** **  
****Okay, first off, let me preface this with how grateful I am that this forum exists and I’ve been following posts for a while now, mainly because I have my own burning questions regarding my own partner. Just in case someone else addressed certain topics that could potentially answer my questions, I’ve waited until now to come forth and ask outright. Because, oh man, I can attest to so many of these ghost-type habits from first-hand experience… especially the lack of subtlety and the surprise cuddles. Oh, and all those people who hail the Pokedex as hard facts can go screw themselves on one of the broken columns of Spear Pillar. Ghost Pokemon are some of the most affectionate species and exhibit so much personality once they've opened up to you.**

**My Dusknoir partner habitually acts very forward, as he’s very much dialed in on my emotions and is well-aware of my mutual feelings for him. We’ve been together since his pre-evolutionary days as a Duskull, so we’ve had years to develop our relationship, despite him not being my starter. The problem lies in the matter of his being confused as to why I haven’t shown proper reciprocation as of yet. Yes, I’ll permit him to touch me when the timing is appropriate and we have complete privacy together. I personally just have slight reservations when it comes to responding to him, due to not having adequate research materials into intimate relationships with ghost-types. I desperately want to reciprocate, but I also want to take any and every precaution along the way for the sake of not wanting either of us to wind up hurt, whether due to lack of info or just plain misinformation… and he understands my hesitation. I merely want a second opinion from someone more informed and/or a professional on the matter. If there’s a healthy way for me to interact with my partner on such an intimate level going forward, trust me, all I need to hear is that the option does exist and we’re willing to put in all the effort to make it work. Is my reservation well-placed, or are my worries just over the top?**

**The reason I ask now and haven’t brought it up sooner is because of a recent event. We’ve only just returned to Unova from the Galar region, but the thoughts still bother me. We were minding our own business in the Wild Area when I noticed my partner show interest in another Pokemon. I could sense his frustration as he studied an ace trainer’s Ninetales from a distance, not quite sure yet if I should be worried or not. The ace trainer detected our presence and asked for a battle. Out of concern, I convinced my Dusknoir to not take part and had my Samurott and Drapion battle instead. Afterwards, I realized his frustration wasn’t directed at me, but at himself. He was upset that he had allowed himself to show interest in someone other than me. We’ve never had issues with trust in the past, so this sudden turn in behavior from him genuinely had me worried. He gets along with the rest of my Pokemon very well, so I at least know that the team dynamic isn’t an issue. I’ve already assured him countless times that it wasn’t anything to get hung up on and comforted him the best I can. But now I’m wondering if my own hesitancy at physical intimacy with him somehow factors into the larger picture, given our knowledge of each other’s mutual feelings.**

**Sorry for the lengthy post, but the topic was relevant and it just felt it right to address the issue here. Any informed advice would be greatly appreciated.**

Let me go ahead and tell you first hand that your concerns and hesitations were valid. Your reservations weren’t over the top either, as they were reasonable and you had every right to feel the way you do. Our society has been structured to make us believe that what we feel is wrong for the sole fact that our affections aren’t towards another human; Us as a species have always frowned upon or feared what we couldn’t fully understand, deciding that the best course of action is to dismiss it with extreme prejudice instead of trying to gain a better understanding of why we seek our mates outside of our own species. You could go online and search for a myriad of self-help books and informative wikia pages or forums and chat rooms willing to extend a hand for the ill-informed as long as it’s a subject that _wasn’t_ pokephillia. It’s unfortunate that we don’t have the same amount of resources that other topics have, and yes, it’s unfair. But that’s exactly why I made this forum, so that we can have the same amount of resources for the ill-informed or those needing a second opinion. We don’t have much, with only two mods running the forum while having to rely on third party sources to cover the rest of what we can’t provide, but as long as the community has a safe spot, that’s all that matters. We’ll continue to grow from there, and accumulate more resources for other folks to utilize.

While I’m far from a proper professional, I have done a lot of extensive research on the subject matter and have gone through similar experiences with my partner to where I can offer sound advice. I’ve already covered Ghost types as a whole in a previous post, so I won’t repeat what’s been said already. For Dusknoir in particular, however, I’m disregarding the Pokedex entirely for the sole fact that the entries regarding the species are false and I will instead regard my own knowledge for this post.

I’m going to have to be honest with you; Your hesitancy _did_ play a factor in Dusknoir’s behavior, but it was unintentional and - as I’ve stated before - you had every reason to have your reservations. Pokephillia is a terrifying thing to approach on your own, especially when you don’t know who you can talk to about these feelings and concerns given how it’s such an outlawed and frowned upon subject. Regardless, what has happened, happened. But now it’s up to you to make things right, and decide what you want as far as advancing your relationship with your Dusknoir. Given your post, I can tell that you already have a solid relationship with him already, and openly communicate with him regularly. You’re going in the right direction with that, and be sure to never lose that momentum and remain open in communicating with him going forward, regardless of what you decide as far as a future with them.

Another thing to bear in mind is that Pokemon are a lot like humans, meaning that they have similar wants and needs as we do. Unlike what most people believe, Pokemon don’t just use sex as a mean of procreation; It’s also a source of pleasure for them as it is for us, and there will be times where they will become pent up and need some sort of relief. Sometimes our own primal instincts will override our better judgement, which will lead us to make some questionable choices that we’ll end up regretting down the line. Pokemon are no different. The fact that Dusknoir expressed immense guilt after the incident really shows how much he truly loves and cares about you. However, the guilt will remain there despite your constant reassurance; right now he feels as if he’s completely sullied your trust in him, and may be questioning if he’s even worthy of you in the first place. Your hesitancy only reinforces these thoughts even with the reassurance. And as long as he continues to feel that way, the more distant he’ll become, and soon you’ll have a very depressed Dusknoir on your hands, and I know that’s something you don’t want as depressed Pokemon tend to become self-destructive.

My only advice to you is to go ahead and allow yourself to express your feelings for Dusknoir. It’s very clear that you both love each other, and he doesn’t want to lose you as much as you don’t want to lose him. Crossing that threshold into intimacy is terrifying, especially when there are such limiting resources or help for this type of thing. If you want to reference back to my previous post about being intimate with Ghost types, please feel free to use it along with some other informative digital documents and booklets. Continue to communicate with Dusknoir and express your concerns and why you’re so hesitant. He’ll understand.

Now, if you wish to pursue an intimate relationship with him - which I recommend as long as you both consent and _want_ this - then proceed slowly. Approach this relationship as you would with another human. Explore each other, figure out each other’s wants, their likes, dislikes...intimacy just doesn’t solely mean sex, either. It’s more about closeness, familiarity, warmth and understanding. Obviously he’s going to have needs as you do, but as long as you trust yourself as much as you trust him, you’ll have no trouble in crossing that threshold and rebuilding your relationship.

Feel free to keep us updated - we’re here to help after all.


	20. Ditto

** Q.   
** **You taking requests? How about the morality of using Ditto and its ability to transform. Would the Ditto get depressed because you seem to have more interest in what it transforms into, rather than itself?**

This one’s a tough one, actually. And for a few reasons.

Ditto are that type of Pokemon you don’t hear much about outside of breeding or competitive discussion. Which is a bit sad since not a lot of people appreciate the little doppelganger as they should, given it’s so much more than just a failed Mew clone or a means of mass breeding shinies, perfect IV Pokemon, or that rare novelty Pokemon you own for the sole purpose of flaunting it. Now I’m not saying that people who do this are all abusing their Ditto, because while that may be the case for some, it’s not for all; There are trainers who, despite using their Ditto for one thing , treat it well and Ditto themselves are happy and content with their trainers.

If one is involved with their Ditto in a more intimate sense, and you’re only using it for its ability to transform to satisfy your own needs, then you’re abusing it. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. We have to remember that Ditto just aren’t little blobs of every known strand of DNA known to man - like all Pokemon, and people for that matter, they’re sentient and feel every and all emotions and have their own thoughts like we do. They want to be treated as an equal, not a means to an end. And the people who only use their Ditto for a singular purpose and disregarding their feelings while doing so shouldn’t be a trainer to begin with. Engaging in a relationship with a Ditto just for its ability to transform is just the same as getting into a relationship with a man/woman just to fuck them because you only care about their body. There’s no difference. You’re only using them.

The worst part is that this behavior will severely damage Ditto psychologically, and the more their partner continues to use them and doesn’t make any attempt to show that they care for them outside of a quick fuck, Ditto will fall into a deep pit of clinical depression and there were some cases where Ditto have committed suicide because they felt so unloved and worthless outside of their ability to transform into any and everything that walks this Earth.

Ditto being a Normal type makes them much more susceptible to emotional trauma, meaning it’s up to the trainer to counter their anxieties and fears before they fester and grow until it takes a heavy toll on Ditto’s mental health. Even though Ditto themselves love to flaunt their ability to transform into anything, some validation that they have more worth being themselves is more valuable to them than anything else. They hold their trainer in high regard and look to them for reassurance  _ constantly _ . It’s one thing to praise them for a job well done after a battle or after successfully producing the offspring you wanted, but it’s another to be reminded that you’re still perfect the way you already are. Humans - especially those with high anxiety - need this same level of reassurance, and Pokemon are no different. Ditto especially.

So, if you only want a Ditto just because you plan on using it to live out your little fantasies and not bothering to consider Ditto’s feelings in this, I must ask you to refrain from ever going near a Ditto. You’re an abuser, plain and simple. You’re subjecting this poor creature to emotional and mental trauma because you want to get your dick wet or get your pussy pounded. Use a fucking toy if you have to, but Pokemon aren’t objects. They’re specially not sex objects for our enjoyment. Stop being a single brain celled toad and learn to have some moral decency you perverted-

_ *Exhales* _

Sorry about that.

I know I won’t have to worry about that sort of thing with you all here, but I also have to take into account that there is a possibility of lurkers browsing through the forum who have more dastardly agendas than we do. There are pokepedos out there and they use these forums as an excuse to get away with that behavior. I and the other mods will not allow that; the last thing I want is for this information to be used against us. It’s bad enough we’re struggling to fit in a world where pokephillia is outlawed when in reality we just want to be able to openly love our partners without being called slurs or attacked or disowned by family. We  _ need _ these safe spots. Gods above know Shuri and I do, and I know many of you do, too.

And let me state for the record that my little outburst wasn’t aimed at anyone in particular. I’m...passionate about this. The forum, being able to help folks who genuinely need it...I don’t want that tarnished.

Getting back on topic, as long as you genuinely want to have Ditto as a proper romantic and intimate partner, then there’s nothing you have to worry about. Just always make sure you regularly let them know that you love them for who they are rather than what, and that they don’t need to make themselves into something they’re not just to earn your love. Ditto are also kinky little fuckers and would love nothing more than to assist in making a little fantasy or two a reality, because there’s a high chance they have a few of their own. But, again, don’t make this a regular habit; Ditto are fully capable of intercourse the way they are. And since they can alter their genetic coding at will, they can turn their bodies into a giant aphrodisiac pile if you so must as asked.

Again, I emphasize communicating with your partners on a regular basis; a simple misunderstanding could easily be blown out of proportion if it’s not properly addressed. Always reassure them that they’re loved, and have worth outside of their ability.


	21. Simipour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the content drought! Things had gotten a little stressful for a while - I'm working on posting regularly again.

**Q.** **  
** **Hello. Forgive me for being so formal, but I'm afraid that's just how I've always been. I'm a berry-farmer by trade, and growing up in Unova can sometimes leave someone with rather polite mannerisms, even if the situation does not necessarily call for it.**

**Now, I know that is not necessary to mention the region I live in but simply speaking of my situation would have singled it out inevitably. I just wanted to have the guts to say it before anyone else knew.**

**I won't beat around the bush any further; the issue(s) I have are with my partner; a Simipour. Yeah, see why I said that I might as well out myself for living in Unova? Anyways, forgive me for not typing her name but I fear that doing so may single us out even further due to one key detail.**

**They're female.**

**Now, it took some research for me to find this out, but I'm certain that you're aware of the fact that female Panpour (let alone a Simipour) are a rather rare sight here (and a near impossibility at any other place in the world due to obvious reasons.) She's really charismatic; the light of my life, really. It's always wonderful to be around her, but lately she has become much more. . . intimate, I guess you could say.**

**We were always best friends, even back when we weren't the dumb twenty-something dopes we are now. Even after we inherited the farm we live on we only grew closer. We worked off of each other and built ourselves up to be the best that we could possibly be.**

**Simipour could get a bit aggressive at times when she got a bit too 'touchie-feelie', and let's just say that finding another of the same species that met her standards has been. . . less than successful, and I've since stopped looking due to knowing that our barn can't take another hydro-pump and remain standing. Because of this, I'm a little ashamed to say that my left hand sort of belongs to her at this point.**

**It wasn't until too recently that I think that I messed up. Not because of anything I 'didn't' do, but maybe because of what I 'did' do. That 'thing' being that she offered some of her tuft water for me to drink, I drank it, and then. . . well, I'm on this forum for a reason.**

**I don't regret what I did, and Simipour seems even happier than usual. I'm going to stop meandering around the point though and just get to it:**

**She loves me, and I love her. However, everything else aside, is it alright to take this further even though the Simipour species is strained enough as it is? Am I a bad person for letting this go on for as long as I have?**

Heya! So sorry for the late response, but rest assured that you’ve done nothing wrong in regards to you or your Simipour.

It’s no secret that the Simipour - female ones in particular - are rather strained, but not enough to be considered endangered. This has always been a consistent issue with the Pan and Simi lines in particular since the beginning of time, although the species have been thriving on their own despite the rarity of females. Many theorize that, unlike most other species, the Pan and Simi lines have an imbalance in their X and Y chromosomes. It doesn’t help that adult Simi can only produce one offspring every year, where two or more offspring is very rare. The chromosome imbalance also makes it difficult for more than one child to survive after birth; There have been many documented observations of some wild Simi producing more than one child, where the other child/children would die due to a birth defect, leaving only the single child. This makes breeding the species difficult in that regard, which is why breeders often have to crossbreed Pan and Simi to give them stronger genes and combat those defects.

It also doesn’t help that the females of the Pan and Simi lines are very...particular in regards to who they want to mate with. That’s just a behavioral trait in the species in general.

With all that being said, you have no need to worry; Unless your Simipour is marked or labeled as a breeder - which I’m sure it isn’t - then you’re free to live out your life with your partner unopposed. Mostly. Obviously there is going to be backlash due to the fact that you’re a pokephilliac, and some extremist conservatives are going to say that you’re endangering the line further for it. That’s going to happen anyway, because people will be people. However, the Unovan government can’t legally do anything as long as Simipour isn’t showing signs of being abused, or the fact she isn’t specifically a breeder. All I can tell you is to be safe, and don’t let the naysayers ruin your happiness.

You’ve already stated that you love Simipour and she loves you, nor do I have any doubts that you’ve exercised communication between you and your partner. That’s good! From your post, I can already tell that Simipour adores you, which is a known trait in the species. The Pan and Simi lines don’t hide the fact that they adore the object of their affections, but each subspecies have their own way of showing it. Simipour - like most Water types - tend to be more charismatic in showing their affections, and aren’t afraid to tell anyone else to back off, because you’re the apple of their eye and they want everyone to know it.

You may already know this, but Simipour only offers water from the tuft of their heads to the person they truly love and trust. You drinking the water was basically accepting her marriage proposal. You’re her husband/wife now.

Long story short, don’t feel bad for doing what you’ve done, nor should you feel guilty for it. You’re not hurting her, and it’s obvious she’s been over the moon ever since you’ve officiated your union. You’re not in any legal trouble either, but do be prepared for the storm that’s to come from those who oppose what we do. Especially in Unova...yeesh. I left for a reason. Hope this helps you.

And stay safe out there, okay? If things get too hot, you’re always welcome to come here and look for other alternatives.


	22. Toxicroak

**Q.** **  
** **Hey there! I was reading your posts and wondered if Toxicroak were dangerous to mate with. I’ve heard about their poison but he and I have talked about it and I told him I would find out if we needed to take any precautions. Also, I was wondering what turns a Toxicroak on? Are there any specific types of play that they specifically enjoy?**

You have to be a little cautious with Poison types in general; I’ve made note of this in a previous post about Toxtricity, as all Poison types come with additional traits in their fluids. I’m guessing you looked at his Dex entry and figured that it’d be a gamble to be intimate with him, right? I appreciate your concern and caution, but rest assured, it’s not as bad as the Dex makes it out to be.

While it  _ is _ true Toxicroak’s toxins are extremely potent, bear in mind that Toxicroak is in charge of how potent their poison is. In battle or during a hunt, Toxicroak churn their poisons within the bright red sack on their throat to increase the potency. However, when it’s unchurned, the poison is mild at best and isn’t at all lethal. It can even be diluted and turned into a variety of medical and health beneficial substances. Toxicroak also has a little trick where, if they churn their toxins a certain way, it can be turned into a strong aphrodisiac. If you’ve been handsy with your boy, you might’ve noticed that he was emitting this particularly low rumble, like a churring. That was him churning his toxins to make an aphrodisiac, as he’s getting ready to breed. What’s most remarkable is that it’s not just the males that display this behavior; Males _ and  _ females brew this special aphrodisiac when they’re feeling particularly frisky, and one little scratch from their claw is enough to leave you breathless.

Don’t take this as an invitation to just take doses of the aphrodisiac, however; It still technically contains toxins, strong ones at that. Remember, it’s made specifically for other Toxicroak, other Poison types or other Pokemon within their egg group. A human can only take very small doses at a time before it starts to become harmful; Notable side effects include erections lasting for more than 4 hours and inflammation, and the clitoris becoming inflamed while the vagina secretes a very foul-smelling discharge. You should immediately seek medical attention if you feel any forms of discomfort after taking a dosage. But if it’s the right amount, the effects will be that to a normal stimulant, and the effects will wear off after an orgasm or two. I’d recommend using a condom your first time to gauge how much of the aphrodisiac you can take at a time. Toxicroak’s toxins can dissolve through most condoms - you’d have to get special ones made just for Pokemon that are strong enough to stand up to it.

As for your other inquiry, I’m afraid that’s something I can’t really answer. I would say that foreplay in general is a good way to start, but like people, all Pokemon are different; Your Toxicroak may have a specific kink or type of play he’s into that another one may not be into at all. Talk to him some more and even experiment with different things you know or believe he may like and see what works best for the two of you.

What I can tell you, however, is what Toxicroak generally like based on various studies into their breeding habits. One of the most notable things is that they prefer to be tops. Yes, this includes the females as well. This isn’t too surprising given they’re part Fighting type, and most Fighting types have the inert desire to be the dominant one. The same can be said for Toxicroak, although there are some who like to switch every now and then to spice things up. Other studies have shown that Toxicroak carries their fancy footwork into the bedroom, meaning that they like to try and bend you into a myriad of flexible positions. You’re going to get a rather  _ thorough _ work out by the time he’s done with you. Again, I’m only speaking generally - your Toxicroak could be completely unique in that regard.

I would suggest investing in some toys and a swing/harness to see if that tickles your fancy any. Toxicroak tend to be kinky little buggers most of the time - take him with you when you go shopping and I’m positive he’s going to pick out something he believes you’d like too.

From your post, I can see you and Toxicroak already have a good relationship, so I won’t repeat my usual spiel on communication between the two of you. Just remember that the two of you are partners, lovers and mates, and treat him as you would another human being. I do hope my advice was able to help you any - as someone who's mated to a Poison type, getting intimate with them is a little intimidating at first. Again, use condoms the first couple of times and you should be golden.


End file.
